Fantasy Island
by Fuyuko Gomesu
Summary: Pendant leur voyage,Kirua et Aruka,vont rencontrer Yukimi qui veut devenir Hunter pour plusieurs raisons.Elle a commencé à apprendre le nen seule,mais elle ne peut plus continuer comme rua acceptera de l'aider,après que Yukimi et Aruka le lui est demandé.L'aider les conduira jusqu'à Fantasy Island,inspiré par Greed rua x Oc, Aruka x Gon, Natsumi (sucrette) x Armin.
1. Chapitre 1-La rencontre(première partie)

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Hunter x Hunter, car bien qu'il y est des personnage d'Amour Sucré, ils sont en minorité et apparaîtront peu souvent (d'autant plus que les parents ne correspondent pas vraiment dans cette fanfic).**

 **Je ne possède pas Hunter x Hunter, seul (mon tout premier OC) Yukimi ainsi que l'intrigue.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

La rencontre (première partie)

Ça fait un plus d'un an que Kirua et sa sœur, Aruka, ont commencé leur petit «tour au monde». Ils ont fait de longs et de courts arrêts dans les villes qu'ils ont visitées.  
Lorsque des festivals ou des fêtes étaient en cours, ou allaient bientôt l'être, ils y restés et envoyés des mails ainsi que des photos à Leorio, Kurapika, et évidemment et principalement Gon.  
Parfois aussi ils faisaient des petites pauses pour gagner un peu d'argent. D'habitude ce genre d'arrêts ne duraient pas longtemps, avec la licence d'Hunter, c'était facile pour Kirua, qui évidemment ne faisait pas travailler sa petite sœur.  
Ou encore lorsque l'un d'eux tombait malade.

À présent ils se trouvent dans une petite île, nommée l'Île Tiers. Ils y sont depuis deux jours, et ils en sont à leur dernier, ils ont donc décidés de camper. Ils ne savent cependant pas encore où exactement. Mais pour l'instant ils se promènent dans une forêt de montagne.  
Ils firent une petite pause, Aruka voulait ramasser des fleurs, tandis que Kirua regardait les environs attentivement.

«Quelque chose ne va pas, onii-chan (grand frère)?» Demanda Aruka avec un ton quelque peu inquiet, ce qui fit Kirua sortir de ses pensés.

«Non, ce n'est rien.» Répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. «On continue?

-Hai! (oui)»

Sur ce ils se remirent à marcher.

 _À qui appartient cette aura?_ Pensa Kirua. Puis soudainement... _Oh!Elle a disparu._

Mais encore une fois, pas très longtemps après ça.

Kyaaaaa!

Une voix féminine se fit entendre. Kirua et Aruka s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent.

«Onii-chan allons voir.

-Oui.»

Sur ce, ils coururent vers l'endroit d'où la voix était venue, faisant Aruka laisser tomber ses fleurs dans le processus.

POV Inconnu

«Kyaaaaa!» Criai-je en tombant de la falaise. _Oh non, non, non! Je dois pas tomber._ Pensai-je en étirant le bras pour attraper une branche. _J'ai réussis!_ Je m'écriai dans ma tête joyeusement avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. _Il faut que je remonte._ J'attrapai la branche avec ma deuxième main et j'essayai de remonter. Je gémis. _Bon sang, je suis trop fatiguée, je n'y arrive pas._ «À l'aide!» Criai-je vers le haut avant de baisser mon regard. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Je me suis trop écartée de la plage, et je doute qu'il y est quelqu'un-_

«On arrive.» J'entendis une voix féminine, ainsi que des pas.

«Tiens, prends ma main!» Cette fois-ci ce fut une voix masculine.

Je regardai vers le haut. Un garçon avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux bleus me tendait sa main que je pris, et il me remonta. Je laissai échapper un soupire, une fois que je fus à genoux sur le sol.

Fin POV Inconnu

«Est-ce que ça va?» Demanda Aruka en s'approchant un peu plus.

«Oui, merci!» Répondit la fille en ouvrant ses yeux bleus. «J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais tomber.

-De rien. Mais c'est mon grand-frère qu'il faut remercier.

-Oui, tu as raison.» Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Kirua. «Merci!

-Ce n'est rien. Mais comment as-tu fais pour tomber?» Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

«Ben, en fait... Je m'entraînais dans la forêt, et la méditation fait partie de mon entraînement. Alors, pendant que je méditais, Rocky a pris la boîte de Choco Robo-kun qui était dans mon sac.» À cette dernière phrase Kirua pris son air de chat quelques secondes, mais aucune des deux filles le remarqua. «Alors, j'ai arrêté de méditer et j'ai essayé de la lui reprendre. Mais Rocky a couru jusqu'ici, et pendant que je le poursuivais, quelque chose m'est rentrée dans l'œil. Et quand j'ai enfin réussi à l'enlever, j'avais déjà fais un pas de trop, je suis tombée.» Expliqua-t-elle avec un peu d'embarras, en passant sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête, recouverte de cheveux bleus.

 _Se pourrait-il que se soit elle la...?_ Se demanda Kirua, mais il décida de passer à autre chose.«Et c'est qui Rocky?

-Rocky c'est le singe du frère, du petit ami de ma sœur.

-Un singe avec un casque audio et une sorte de ruban vert qui ressemble à une ceinture?» Demanda Aruka.

«Oui. Comment tu le sais?» Demanda la fille surprise.

En réponse Aruka pointa vers un arbre. Kirua regarda la direction pointée par sa sœur, suivi par la fille après qu'elle s'est relevée. Sur l'arbre se tenait un petit singe avec un casque audio vert et un sorte de ruban, en train de manger une boule au chocolat, et en tenant une boîte en forme de robot, avec sa queue, qu'il était sur le point de renverser.

«Arrête Rocky!» Cria la fille.

Mais le petit singe ne l'écouta pas. Il retourna la boîte complètement, faisant la fille et Kirua écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche dans l'étonnement de l'action du singe, tandis que Aruka essayait de ne pas rigoler à leur réaction et leur synchronisation. Mais rien ne sortit de la boîte.

«Rien ne tombe. Ça signifie que...» Commença la fille doucement, avant de... «Saleté de singe! Rocky! Tu as mangé le paquet en entier.» ...Se mettre à hurler et gronder le singe, tout en lui lançant un regard noir, tandis que les deux Zoldyck regardaient la fille un peu surpris.

Le singe prit un air triste, puis il descendit de l'arbre, se dirigea vers la fille aux cheveux bleus, et l'escalada jusqu'à lui arriver aux épaules. Là, il se mit à tourner en rond autour du coup de la fille.

«A-Arr-Arrête Rocky! Tu me chatouilles.» Dit-elle entre deux rires. «D'accord, je te pardonne. Mais s'il te plaît arrête.» Continua-t-elle toujours en riant, jusqu'à ce que Rocky arrête.

«Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.» Dit Aruka joyeusement.

-Peut-être, mais je crois qu'il préfère les sucreries.» Répondit-elle en caressant le singe qui, lui, regardait Kirua. Après un moment il sauta sur l'adolescent et commença à faire ce qu'il avait fait à la fille il y a encore peu. «Oh, je suis désolée. Rocky tu peux pas...

-Ce n'est pas grave.» Coupa Kirua en rigolant. Puis il leva sa main jusqu'au singe pour le caresser et le faire arrêter.

«Ha! Toi aussi il t'aime onii-chan.» S'exclama Aruka, qui fut la suivante dans la liste de Rocky.

La fille continua de rigolai encore quelques instants, rejointe par les deux autres. Une fois la séance de rire terminée, Rocky retourna dans l'épaule de la fille aux cheveux bleus.

«En fait, on ne s'est pas encore présenté. Je suis Yukimi Caela. Et vous?» Demanda la fille avec un sourire.

Les deux Zoldyck se regardèrent, laissant Yukimi confuse. Après s'être échangé quelque regards, ils hochèrent la tête et regardèrent à nouveau Yukimi. Kirua répondit en premier.

«Je suis Kirua Zoldyck.

-Et moi c'est Aruka Zoldyck.

-Tiens ça me dit quelque chose...

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. La famille Zoldyck est célèbre dans le monde entier.» Commenta Kirua.

-Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais. C'est vrai, que votre nom aussi me dit quelque chose.» Dit-elle en tenant son manteau pensive tandis que Kirua en eut une goutte (style manga).

«Alors c'est quoi, ce qui te dit quelque chose?» Demanda Aruka.

«Kirua.

-Moi?!

-Je suis sûre de déjà avoir entendu ce prénom quelque part... Ou alors lu... Ah! C'est bon, ça me revient.» Dit-elle en frappant son poing sur sa paume. «Tu es un Hunter. Toi, Gon Freecss et Biscuit Krueger avaient fait équipe, et vous avez fini le jeu Greed Island.

-Tu es au courant de ça mais, tu ne sais pas qui est la famille Zoldyck...» Remarqua le Hunter, toujours avec la goutte.

-J'avais envie de jouer à Greed Island, mais...» À ce dernier mot, son sourire disparu quelques secondes, mais seul Kirua le remarqua. «Mais bon, j'en ai plus envie. Et il me semble avoir entendu dire que les membres de la famille Zoldyck sont dangereux...» Répliqua-t-elle en reprenant un air pensive.

«Tu dis ça bien calmement pour quelqu'un qui en un deux devant soi.» Commenta-t-il, en revanche il n'avait plus la goutte.

«C'est normal.» Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. «De un: vous m'avez aider. Et de deux: les bons Hunters sont aimés des animaux.» Expliqua-t-elle. Kirua allais parler, mais Yukimi ne remarqua pas et parla à nouveau. «Mais en fait. Que faites-vous ici? D'habitude il n'y a pas grand monde qui vient dans cette montagne.

-On a décidé de camper. Au début on a pensé à la plage mais il y avait déjà plusieurs groupes de personnes, alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait camper dans la forêt. En plus, on a entendu dire que de cette montagne on avait une belle vue sur les étoiles. Alors on se promenait en cherchant un bon endroit pour camper, sinon on rentrera à l'hôtel.» Expliqua Aruka.

-C'est vrai qu'il a y pas mal de campeurs à la plage... Si vous voulez, je fait partie de l'un de ces groupes avec ma sœur et ses amis, et on est dans un grand espace assez tranquille si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester avec nous.

-Vraiment?!» Demanda Aruka avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux. «On ne vous dérangera pas?

-Moi, sûrement pas. Et je suis sûre que ça leur feraient plaisir de vous rencontrer. Ils sont très ouverts, et ils se plaignent que je n'ai invité personne à venir camper avec nous.

-Oh, on peut onii-chan?» Supplia-t-elle avec de gros yeux et serrant le bras de son frère dans les siens.

«S'ils veulent bien.

-Ouais!

-Par contre, à moins que votre apparence soit trompeuse, ils sont tous plus âgés que nous. Ça ne vous dérange pas?

-Non. C'est bon.» Répondirent-ils ensembles.

«Dans ce cas, suivez moi! Je vais vous y conduire.

-Hai!» Répondit Aruka.

Sur ce ils partirent, en direction de la plage.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous ait plu. Jane!**


	2. Chapitre 2-La rencontre(deuxième partie)

**Salut ^^ ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma première fanfiction de Hunter x Hunter. C'est aussi dans ce chapitre que certains personnages d'Amour Sucré font leur apparition, ainsi qu'un nouveau OC. Je voudrais donc profiter pour dire que les parents ne correspondent pas dans ce crossover (qui, soyons francs, est principalement sur Hunter x Hunter). Enfin je vous dérange pas plus, bonne lecture.**

 **Je ne possède ni Hunter x Hunter, ni Amour Sucré, par conte l'intrigue et les OCs sont mes créations.**

* * *

La rencontre (deuxième partie)

-Oh, on peut onii-chan?» Supplia-t-elle avec de gros yeux et serrant le bras de son frère dans les siens.

«S'ils veulent bien.

-Ouais!

-Par contre, à moins que votre apparence soit trompeuse, ils sont tous plus âgés que nous. Ça ne vous dérange pas?

-Non. C'est bon.» Répondirent-ils ensembles.

«Dans ce cas, suivez moi! Je vais vous y conduire.

-Hai!» Répondit Aruka.

Sur ce ils partirent, en direction de la plage. Pour cela ils devaient passer par la forêt, et donc descendre la montagne. Aruka marchait à côté de Kirua, tandis que Yukimi ouvrais la marche, avec Rocky sur sa tête. Mais ils ne marchaient pas en silence, surtout les deux filles, Kirua ne faisant pas confiance à n'importe qui d'un coup, et donc encore moins parler avec eux. Bien que la jeune fille qu'ils venaient de rencontrer ne lui semble pas méchante, seulement il avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête. Soudainement Yukimi tomba.

«Ça vas Yukimi?» Demanda Aruka.

«Oui.» Répondit-elle, en se relevant. «C'est à la faute de ces talons.

-Pourquoi les avoir mis alors?» Demanda Kirua.

«J'ai en quelque sorte été obligée, ou plutôt on m'a fait du chantage. Une assez longue histoire.

-Et au fait, Yukimi. Tu as quel âge?» Continua la jeune Zoldyck.

«J'ai 15 ans.

-15 ans, tu as le même âge que grand frère.» Dit-elle en regardant son frère, qui hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers l'autre fille. «Moi j'ai 14 ans. Nee, ils sont combien dans ton groupe?

-On est, euh...» Dit-elle avant de regarder ses doigts, pour s'aider, en chuchotant. «Alors il y a ma sœur, son petit ami, son jumeau, elle et elle, puis lui, et moi.» Puis elle regarda Aruka et Kirua. «On est sept en comptant avec moi, plus vous ça fait neuf.

-Ça doit être bien d'avoir autant d'amis.» S'exclama Aruka.

-En fait...» Répondit Yukimi en baisant les yeux, sa voix légèrement plus basse. Avant de relever ses yeux et regarder droit devant elle, tout en accrochant ses mains entre elles, derrière elle. «Ce sont les amis de ma sœur. Moi je ne connais vraiment que son petit ami, et le maître de Rocky, parce que se sont des amis de la famille. Les autres bof, je ne les connais pas vraiment, et je m'entend moyennement avec l'une d'entre elles.

-Pourquoi rester avec eux alors? Et pourquoi avoir invité deux inconnus?» Demanda Kirua avec un ton un peu arrogant.

-Onii-chan! Désolée Yukimi, onii-chan est gentille, mais il a tendance à se méfier des étrangers, même s'ils dissent vouloir aider.

-Ce n'est pas grave Aruka, c'est normal. Pour en revenir à tes questions. Je voulais m'entraîner, là où j'habite il y a moins d'espace pour que je m'entraîne. Et surtout, je veux me rendre à un endroit, et il est plus proche d'ici que de chez moi. Et puis si je vous ai invité c'est parce que: de un vous vouliez camper à la plage, non?» Les Zoldyck hochèrent la tête. «De deux, c'est une façon de vous remerciez de m'avoir aidé. Et vous? Tout à l'heure tu as dit que vous vouliez camper, et que si vous trouviez pas d'endroit vous iriez à l'hôtel. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous aussi? Et aussi, vous n'avez pas de tente?!

-Hai (oui). Onii-chan et moi voyageons un peu de partout dans le monde. Et on comptait dormir littéralement sous le ciel étoilé.

-Ce n'est pas pratique de voyager avec des tentes.» Ajouta le garçon.

«Je vois, par contre je sais pas si se sera pratique de dormir toute une nuit sur du sable sans serviette ni rien.

-On a qu'à voir ça si les amis de ta sœur veulent bien qu'on reste avec vous.» Proposa Aruka.

«D'accord. En tout cas, ça doit être super de voyager là où l'on veut.

-Ça l'est! Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'on a vu avant de venir ici?

-Vous n'étiez pas à la maison pour Noël?

-Je te l'ai dis nous sommes de la famille Zoldyck. Crois moi, ça donne pas envie.» Commenta Kirua.

«Maintenant je me demande bien à quoi ça peut ressembler.

-Aucune chance. Si tu y vas tu es sûre de te faire tuer.

-Mais tu as dit que Gon, Kurapika et Leolio l'ont fait.» Dit Aruka.

«Ils ont dû ouvrir la Porte de la vérification, et puis eux c'est parce qu'ils venaient me chercher, et surtout parce que j'ai réussi à convaincre notre père de me laisser aller avec eux.

-La Porte de la vérification?

-Une porte constituée de plusieurs portes, toutes plus lourdes les unes que les autres. La plus petite fait deux tonnes.» Expliqua l'adolescent.

«Votre famille y vas pas de main morte. Mais, revenant à votre avant dernier arrêt, oui, je veux bien Aruka.

-Alors...»

Et les deux filles parlèrent de ça le reste du chemin. Et bien que Kirua aurais préféré parler d'avantage avec **sa** sœur, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux filles. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. La première amie de sa petite sœur, il ne pouvait qu'être content pour elle. Tout comme il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à son premier ami, Gon.

Environ 35 minutes, et quelques chutes de Yukimi plus tard, ils étaient déjà dans la plage, et plus très loin du lieu où campait Yukimi.

«Je vois, donc c'est votre troisième jour ici.

-C'est ça.

-Oh, on est bientôt arriver.» Dit Yukimi avant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais?» Demanda Kirua.

«Je cherche mes pockys. Ah!» Elle les sortis souriante, puis elle ouvra la boîte, que le garçon fixa. «Vous en voulez?

-Oui!

-Tiens, tu te méfies plus. Ça pourrait être empoisonné...» Dit-elle en plaisantant.

«Je suis immunisé contre le poison. Et puis c'est la deuxième chose chocolaté qu'il y avait dans ton sac, je pense que tu dois trop aimer ça pour y mettre du poison.

-T'as pas tort, je suis fan de chocolat. Et toi Aruka t'en veux?

-J'en veux bien, merci.

-De rien.»

Yukimi leur donna à chacun un pocky, et même à Rocky, avant d'en prendre un pour elle.

«Pourquoi en proposer maintenant?» Demanda Kirua, les deux filles le regardèrent. «Ça aurait été mieux d'en manger en chemin, non?

-C'est parce qu'on est bientôt arrivé.

-Hein?

-Tu vas bientôt comprendre.» Répondit-elle au garçon avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers lui et Aruka, étant donné qu'elle était toujours un peu devant eux. «Je suis désolée de vous demander ça, mais... S'il vous plaît jouez le joue.» Dit la jeune fille en se courbant.

««Jouez le jeu»?» Répéta Aruka en penchant la tête, confuse.

«Encore une fois, vous comprendrez bientôt.»

Après ça la fille aux cheveux bleus se remit à marcher tandis que les deux Zoldyck se regardèrent avant d'en faire de même, et de prendre d'autres pockys au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils ne tardèrent pas à voir leur objectif. C'était le bout de la plage où il y avait quatre tentes, des serviettes de plage étendues, et une petite table de celle qui peuvent se plier ainsi que des chaises de plage.

«Plus qu'un pocky.»Dit Yukimi en le prenant mais sans le manger, et à peine eut-elle finit de parler que...

«Oh! Regardez Yukimi est de retour.» Cria une fille rousse en courant vers le petit groupe. D'autres personnes appelèrent l'adolescente, tout en se rapprochant, elles aussi, du groupe. «Oh! Tu n'est pas seule.» Dit-elle une fois en face du groupe.

«Salut Ir-

«Yukimi!» Coupa, avec une voix en colère, une fille aux cheveux bleus clairs et aux yeux roses. «Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir sans prévenir, et en plus tu reviens tranquillement en mangeant avec des inconnus?!

-Quoi?! Mais j'ai prévenu!» Gueula-t-elle en retour. «J'ai prévenu Alexy, que j'allais dans la forêt.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenue moi?! En plus j'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois et t'as pas répondu.

-Tu me laisserais pas aller seule et t'étais pas là. Et j'ai éteint mon portable.» Dit-elle en le sortant et en l'allumant, tandis que le frère et la sœur regardaient la scène un peu perdus.

«J'étais folle d'inquiétude! Tu faisais quoi?!

-Tu devrais te calmer Natsumi.» Dit un garçon aux yeux vairons .

«C'est bon désolée... Hein?! Mais, t'avais l'intention de m'appeler combien de fois?!

-Réponds à ma question!

-Aussi, c'est qui ce garçon et cette fille?» Demanda un garçon avec des cheveux noirs.

«Ça ne se voit pas?! Elle s'est faite une amie et un ami.» Dit un garçon avec le même casque audio que Rocky, sauf qu'en plus grand.

«Mais non.» Enchaîna une fille aux cheveux argentés. «C'est son petit ami.»

À ces mots les deux concernés écarquillèrent les yeux et rougirent un peu, principalement Yukimi, tandis que la plus petite les regarda, puis sourit légèrement en voyant leur expression. Kirua ouvra la bouche pour parler mais Yukimi fut plus rapide.

«C'est pas mon petit ami!» Cria-t-elle. Les plus âgées rigolèrent, la faisant rougirent d'avantage.

«T'inquiètes pas, elle te taquine.» Dit le garçon au casque.

«Mais! Tu vas répondre à ma question?!

-Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?» Répliqua encore le garçon casqué.

«Vous allez vous calmez?!

-Nous aussi on était dans la forêt.» Intervint Aruka dans la conversation, pour donner un coup de main à Yukimi.

«Oui et on l'a aidée.» Continua Kirua.

«Aidée?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Quand on l'a croisée elle était en...

-J'étais en train d'essayer de reprendre mon Choco Robo-kun à Rocky.» Yukimi coupa Kirua, en lui jetant un petit regard rapidement. «Et ils m'ont aidé à le rattraper, mais il avait déjà fini la boîte.

-Hum... C'est vrai Rocky?» Demanda Natsumi.

«Évidemment que c'est vrai. N'est-ce pas Rocky?» Demanda la fille qui se faisait questionné, en tournoyant la pointe du pocky devant Rocky, qui hocha la tête avant de l'attraper, et de le manger.

 _C'était pour ça qu'elle nous avait demandé de «jouer le jeu», et qu'elle a pris les pocky quand on était plus très loin d'ici..._ Pensa Kirua.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant ça?» Continua Natsumi.

«J'ai fait une sieste.

«Alors c'est bon. Je pensais que tu étais encore allée t'entraîner.

-Mais non... On est en vacances.

 _Je vois._ Se dit l'ex assassin, tandis que sa sœur s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

«Onii-chan...

-Oh oui! Tu nous présente tes amis?» Demanda Natsumi enfin calme et souriante.

«Euh oui, désolée. Aruka, Kirua voici ma sœur: Natsumi, son petit ami Armin avec son jumeau Alexy, Iris, Rosalya et Lysandre.» Dit-elle en pointant chacun d'eux en même temps qu'elle dit leur prénom. «Tout le monde voici Aruka et Kirua. Ils sont frère et sœur, et ils voudraient camper à la plage. Mais étant donné qu'elle est déjà assez occupée, est-ce qu'ils peuvent rester avec nous?

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients. Et vous?» Demanda la sœur aînée de Yukimi à ses amis. Tous étaient d'accords. Les Zoldyck les remercièrent.

«Super, merci grande sœur.

-De rien. Mais vous n'avez pas de tente ni rien? Ce n'est pas pratique de dormir sur le sable toute la nuit.

-J'ai fait la même remarque.» Dit-elle, tandis que tous les trois avaient une goutte.

«Je n'aurais qu'à vous laisser la tente alors.

-Bon, on vas se baigner?» Demanda Rosalya.

Certains acquiescèrent, d'autres non, tandis qu'un frisson parcourut Yukimi vite fait. Quand le groupe se dispersa, Yukimi se retourna vers les Zoldyck.

«Encore une fois, je suis désolée.

-De nous avoir mêlé à tes mensonges?

-Oui... Quoique, je te demande pardon aussi pour le commentaire de Rosalya.» Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

«C-Ce n'est pas grave.

-T'as menti par ce que ta sœur veut pas que tu t'entraînes seule, c'est bien ça?

-En fait elle veut pas que je m'entraîne tout court...

-Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi t'as pris les pockys.

-C'était pour que Rocky ne leur fasse pas comprendre qu'elle mentait. Je me trompe?

-T'as tout juste. Pour un singe, il est intelligent. Sinon vous avez l'intention de faire quoi maintenant? Il n'est que 15 heure et quart, c'est encore trop tôt pour voir les étoiles.» Les deux se regardèrent.

«Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?» Demanda Aruka.

«Moi je devrais aller en ville acheter quelques choses.

-On peut y aller aussi onii-chan?

-Pourquoi pas? Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non, au contraire.

-Dans ce cas, allons y.

-Ouais!»

Yukimi prévint sa sœur puis ils partirent vers la ville. Ils furent au centre ville en environ 50 minutes, et ils se dirigèrent dans un magasin où il y avait un peu de tout.

«Alors, tu as besoin de quoi, Yukimi?» Demanda la fille aux cheveux noirs.

«J'ai oublié de vous prévenir, mais je pars demain moi aussi. Alors je veux acheter plus de pocky et de Choco Robo-kun, entre autres.

-Tu aimes vraiment beaucoup le chocolat. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un...» Dit-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère, qui, lui, regardait ailleurs. Puis les yeux de la jeune fille croisèrent la partie du magasin où il y avait des maillots et d'autres affaires de plage. «Nee onii-chan, tu m'achetes un maillot de bain? Comme ça, je pourrais me baigner avec Yukimi plus tard.» Encore une fois Yukimi fut parcourue par un frisson sans qu'on la remarque. «D'ailleurs peut-être que tu devrais t'en acheter un aussi.

-J'en ai déjà un, c'est le tient qui te vas plus.

-Alors c'est oui?

-Hai.

-T'es le meilleur onii-chan.» Dit-t-elle en lui faisant un câlin et un bisou sur la joue, sous le regard d'une Yukimi souriante.

«Dans ce cas on se retrouve à la sortis du magasin. D'accords?»

Ils acquiescèrent puis se séparèrent. Aruka et Kirua cherchèrent, mais Aruka ne trouva aucun maillot qui lui plu alors ils sortirent du magasin et attendirent Yukimi. Qui de son côté acheta des pockys, des Chocos Robo-kun, un paquet de petits pains au chocolat, un paquet de biscuits, une pommade, une petite bouteille d'eau, et un paquet de pansements, puis elle paya et rejoignit les deux autres dehors.

«Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé?

-Non. Et ce sac et remplis que de chocolats?

-Non, j'ai acheté d'autres choses. Et si tu veux au bout de cette rue, il y a une bonne boutique, les prix ne sont pas trop élevés et il y a des soldes en ce moment.

-Comment tu le sais?» Demanda le garçon.

«Disons qu'il n'y a pas que mes chaussures que j'ai pas choisi.» Répondit Yukimi avec embarras, en frottant l'arrière de son cou avec une main, et en serrant sa jupe avec l'autre, qui tenait aussi son sac.

Ils marchèrent le long de la route, qui les emmena dans un grand espace circulaire où il avait beaucoup de magasins et une grande fontaine au centre. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Aruka choisit un maillot à deux pièces de couleur rose avec un peu de vert, et une serviette de plage verte avec des smileys comme ceux de son bandeau, et enfin ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse avant de sortir.

«Alors on retournes à la plage maintenant?» Demanda la plus jeune.

«Hum, ça dépend.» Répondit l'autre fille ayant vu un stand de glace de l'autre côté de la fontaine, avant de faire face aux deux autres. «Ça vous dit une glace? Je paie moi.»

Ils acceptèrent l'offre, et se dirigèrent vers le stand. Ils regardaient les parfums quand...

«Tiens, tiens, c'est la baka (l'idiote).

-Cette voix, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.» Murmura Yukimi en se raidissant avant de se retourner et s'approcher de la fontaine au même temps qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts sans que les Zoldyck le remarquent, trop distraits en train de choisir le parfum des glaces.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là la baka?

-Je t'ai déjà dit: je m'appelle YUKIMI! Et tu n'as rien-

-Oh, tu as de nouveaux vêtements, ils sont mieux que ceux que tu portes d'habitude.» La coupa-t-il en regardant le fille d'en haut à en bas. «En tout cas ils sont beaucoup moins couvrant.

-Tais-toi sale baka, pervers!» Cria-t-elle en rougissant et en mettant un bras devant sa poitrine, l'autre étant occupé avec le sac de ses courses.

«C'est bon... Je sais que c'est parce que tu campes à la plage que tu portes cette tenue, et aussi que c'est Rosalya qui l'a choisie. Tu passe de baka à poupée. Et sinon, ton entraînement il avance?» Taquina-t-il souriant, alors que la jeune fille se crispa.

«Tu n'as rien à avoir avec ça baka. Et comment-

-J'imagine que c'est non alors.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?!

-Dans ce cas montre moi ce que tu sais faire!» À ces mots une aura, qui passa pas inaperçue, jaillit de chacun d'eux quelques instants, pendant lesquels Yukimi foudroyait le garçon qui, lui, avait toujours son regard taquin. «Pas mal...» Reprit-t-il quand leur aura diminua. «...tu as progressé, mais sans prof tu me battras jamais poupée.

-Tsss... Ne m'appelles pas poupée.

-Pour l'instant c'est ce que tu es. En fait je t'ai vu dans une boutique avec une fille. Tu t'es fait une amie poupée?

-Oui. Et alors?

-Ça m'étonne de toi! Oh, et aussi! Tout à l'heure pendant que tu, soi-disant, te promenais, je suis passé à la plage et j'ai croisé Natsumi qui retournait à votre campement, et m'a invité à dîner.

 _Natsumi! Tu..._ Pensa Yukimi au même temps que l'aura revenait.

-Dit lui que j'accept-. Tiens voilà ton amie poupée, mais... C'est qui ce type?!

-Yukimi...

-Aruka, Kirua.

-C'est qui ce garçon? C'est ton am-

-Jamais! Aruka, ce garçon n'est qu'un dragueur, idiot, et pervers!

-C'est méchant ça poupée, tu vas me vexer. Mais bon je dois y aller. Comme je disais, dit à Natsumi que j'accepterais avec plaisir mais, mon bateau repars ce soir. Je suppose qu'on se reverra à l'examen.» Dit-il en se retournant. «Oh, et j'allais oublié, elle est enfin sortie de l'hôpital, non? Passe lui le bonjour de ma part, après tout tu rentrera avant moi.

-Toi...

-Aller au revoir poupée. Au revoir Aruka, ravie de t'avoir rencontrée.

-C'est qui, Yukimi?» Demanda la fille noiraude à nouveau.

«C'est mon voisin, Renji Aikata.

-Yukimi, dans la forêt, tu t'entraînais au nen?» Demanda Kirua, bien que ça ressembla plutôt à une confirmation.

«Oui. Tu avais senti ma présence alors...

-Et l'examen, il parlait de...

-L'examen Hunter. Mais ni Natsumi, ni personne est au courant. Enfin, à part Renji et vous.

-Hunter...» Aruka jeta un coup d'œil vite fait à Kirua avant de continuer. «Mais pourq-

-Je vous dois encore une glace.» Dit-elle, en se retournant souriante, et en coupant Aruka. «Parlons de ça après.»

À peine finit-elle de parler qu'elle se dirigea vers le stand, suivie peu après des deux autres. Ils prirent une glace parfum kinder pour Yukimi, une parfum fraise pour Aruka, et une parfum chocolat pour Kirua, Yukimi paya le tout, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir au bord de la fontaine. Puis ils commencèrent à parler en mangeant.

«Maintenant tu dois parler.

-Je sais Aruka... Que voulez-vous savoir?

-D'abord, pourquoi ne leur dit-tu pas, mais à ton voisin si?

-Je ne le lui ai jamais dit! Ce baka le sais. Depuis que je suis petite j'ai envie de devenir Hunter, seulement ma mère et ma sœur n'aiment pas cette idée.» Elle lécha sa glace avant de prendre un air ennuyé. «Elles n'aiment même pas que je m'entraînent...

-Et ton père?

-Il m'a dit qu'il me laissait, quand je saurais utiliser un minimum le nen.

-Et tu le lui as dit?

-Oui, lui oui. Je lui ai dit, mais je sais pas s'il m'a crue.» _Je disais la même chose chaque année, après tout._ «Sinon d'autres questions?

-Pourquoi veut-tu devenir Hunter?» Demanda le garçon cette fois.

«Je veux devenir plus forte. Et il y a un jeu qui a était inspiré par Greed Island, et il va sortir en février ou en mars. Celui qui vaincra en premier le boss le plus fort du jeu, donc le dernier, recevra tout l'argent qu'il a en sa possession lorsqu'il le battra, mais dans la réalité. Et j'ai l'intention de vaincre le boss avec beaucoup d'argent sous la main. Même si dit comme ça, ça a l'air cupide.

-Pourquoi tu veux cet argent?

-Ça dépendra de la somme.

-Tu n'as pas une petit idée au moins?» Demanda la fille.

«Si, j'en ai une, sinon je ne jouerais pas à un jeu où l'on peut mourir.

-On peux mourir en jouant à un jeu?

-Tu veux le jeu que pour l'argent?

-Non, je vais m'y entraîner... Et m'y amuser.» Elle regarda l'heure dans une tour où il y avait une grande horloge. «On devrait y aller, non?

-Oui. Sinon ta sœur vas encore s'inquiéter. Et je veux encore qu'on aille se baigner.

-Oui, j'ai pas oublié. Et t'as pas tort. En fait, je compte sur vous pour garder mon secret.» Dit-elle en se levant et leur faisant un clin d'œil. Ils étaient sur le point d'hocher la tête quand...

«Attends! À une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Je voudrais mieux te connaître.» Dit Aruka en rougissant un peu.

Yukimi la regarda quelques instants surprise, mais une certaine joie à l'intérieur d'elle.

«C'est d'accord.» Dit-elle en souriant après un moment.

Sur ce ils partirent et finirent leur glace en chemin, heureusement pour Yukimi elle ne tomba cette fois, sinon elle aurait dû dire adieu à sa glace. Ils arrivèrent vers 18 heures 10, et une fois là-bas Yukimi rangea vite fait son sac à l'intérieur de sa tente, puis la laissa à Aruka pour qu'elle se change, tandis que Kirua se changeait dans une autre tente, pendant qu'elle parlait à Natsumi à propos des tentes, mais aussi pour donner la réponse de Renji à l'invitation. Juste eurent-elles finit qu'Aruka l'appela pour qu'elle aussi aille se changer. Un frisson parcourut Yukimi, avant de s'adresser à Rosalya.

«Je suis vraiment obligée?

-C'était notre accord.

-En fait, c'était pourquoi cet accord?

-La dernière fois que vous êtes venues chez moi, elle a cassé un vase, je lui ai fait croire que c'était un modèle, alors que non, on en avait d'autres identiques, elle m'a cru, j'ai dit que je dirais que c'était ma faute et en échange elle me devait quelque chose. Aller Yukimi! C'est à toi d'accomplir ta part du marché.» Expliqua Rosalya à Natsumi en parlant vite.

Yukimi soupira avant de se diriger vers sa tente, et enlever ses vêtements, son maillot étant déjà au-dessous. Puis elle sortis en rougissant, les bras croisés, dans un maillot de couleur rose/rouge, ressemblant à celui de Rosalya.

«Il te vas super bien!

-Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as choisi.

-Mais elle a raison.

-C'est ta meilleure amie et je suis ta petite sœur.

-Tu es prête Yukimi? Oh, t'es toute rouge!» Dit Aruka.

«Parce que c'est gênant!

-Elle parle du maillot que je lui ai choisi.

-Et obligé à porter...

-Tu trouves pas qu'il lui va bien?

-Si...

-Ça n'y change rien!

-Par contre... Ce n'est pas à peu trop... ouvert?

-Ah, vous voyez?! Merci Aruka.

-Oh oublie ça Yukimi, on est entre amis, ...

-Ça reste gênant.

-... vas te baigner! Ça fait bientôt une semaine qu'on est là et tu t'es pas baignée avec nous.» Dit la fille aux cheveux bleus clairs.

«Aller, s'il te plaît, viens dans l'eau avec onii-chan et moi!

-Maintenant que je suis comme ça, c'est vrai que ce serait bête de pas le faire...

-Ouais!»

Après ça Aruka la tira par la main et alla chercher Kirua, faisant Yukimi, dont le rouge s'était éclaircit, redevenir un peu plus foncé qu'avant. Puis une fois dans l'eau, le rouge disparu peu à peu, tandis qu'ils jouèrent avec une balle, jusqu'à ce que Yukimi qui, comme Aruka, fut récupérer le ballon, envoyé trop fort, parti trop loin, éclaboussa un peu la fille aux cheveux obscurs, ce qui déclencha une bataille d'eau entre les deux. Kirua, lui, rigola à cela. Les deux filles le regardèrent, avant d'échanger un regard entendu entre elles, puis de commencer à lui lancer de l'eau, et très vite il s'y mit aussi. Après leur bataille d'eau ils sortirent de l'eau, allèrent sur leur serviette, sauf Kirua à qui Armin, qui ne s'était pas baigné ce jour-là, lui prêta la sienne. Une fois secs, ils s'habillèrent et passèrent à table.

«Je vois.» Dit Natsumi. «Donc vous partez très tôt demain matin vers Dolle?

-C'est ça.

-En tout cas je dois vous remercier.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Ça doit faire plus d'un an que Yukimi ne s'est pas fait d'ami.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi?

-Et bien...

-Ça correspond à-» Continua Armin, tandis que l'air devenais plus tendu.

«J'ai fini. Je vais dans ma tente.» Dit Yukimi en se levant avant de partir.

«Tu ne vas plus en forêt aujourd'hui comme tu le fais d'habitude? Surtout que, cette fois, t'aurais de la compagnie, je n'allais pas "te suivre de partout pour te surveiller" comme tu dis.

-Je vous rejoins plus tard, Aruka, Kirua...» Sur ce elle rentra dans la tente, sans jeter un seul regard à qui que ce soit.

«Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

-Elle n'aime pas parler de ce qui s'est passé, il y a plus d'un an.

-Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé?

-Pendant l'attaque des fourmis-chimères-

-Yukimi s'est retrouvée face à l'une d'elle, heureusement elle a pu s'échapper avec seulement quelques blessures et sûrement un peu de peur, grâce à notre père, un hunter, le plus souvent en voyage.» Dit Natsumi coupant son petit ami, faisant tous se tournaient vers elle. Certains visages commençaient à s'assombrir, soit d'un air sérieux, soit de tristesse, soit d'un mélange des deux. «Mais à cette époque notre mère avait aussi attrapé une maladie. Elle insistait tout le temps que tout allait bien, pour pas qu'on s'inquiète. Elle a fait ça longtemps, avant même que les fourmis chimères aient fait parler d'elles, la maladie a pu se développer. À peine Yukimi fut de retour à la maison, qu'elle dut nous retrouver à l'hôpital, notre mère y avait été conduite en urgence, alors qu'on finissait de déménager. Elle était déjà très faible, les médecins n'ont pu que la garder là-bas, et l'aider à gagner des forces, ce qui a pris pas mal de temps. Ils ne voulaient pas l'opérer dans cet état de faiblesse. Quand ils ont jugé qu'elle était prête, ils ont commencé à l'opérer, le seul traitement à sa maladie était celui-là: un ensemble d'opérations assez épuisantes. Après la première, ils ont donc dû attendre qu'elle récupère de l'énergie à nouveau pour poursuivre avec la suivante. Elle a elle dû subir trois opérations pour guérir totalement. Elle est rentrée il y a environ un mois, mais la facture de l'hôpital est grande. L'hôpital avait déjà accepté qu'on lui paie peu à peu, mais évidemment il y a des intérêts. Yukimi et moi on avait donc acheté et commencé à travailler, dans une boutique de fleuriste, que notre mère voulait ouvrir. On s'est endettaient d'avantage, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour obtenir de l'argent, pendant que notre mère était toujours à l'hôpital. En plus, elle me disait de garder une partie de l'argent que je gagnais pour payer mes études. Et maintenant que notre mère est sortie de l'hôpital, elle ne veut pas que Yukimi travail autant.

-Yukimi s'est mise en tête de gagner de l'argent en jouant un jeu que notre père a créé, Fantasy Island, qui va bientôt sortir. Mais Natsumi et sa mère ne veulent pas qu'elle y joue. Tu as jouer à Greed Island, n'est-ce pas Kirua?

-Hai. Comment tu le sais?

-Mon frère est passionné par les jeux vidéos.

-Les monstres dans Fantasy Island sont censés atteindre un niveau bien plus élevé. Pour ça elle essaye de s'entraîner plus durement, et plus de temps, que ce qu'elle faisait avant. Tandis que sa mère et Natsumi essaye de l'empêcher, car comme tu le sais, elle pourrait mourir en y jouant. Donc la plus part du temps elle est, soit en train de travailler, soit en train de s'entraîner dans la forêt ou d'essayer de le faire du moins.

-En plus, à cause du déménagement, elle a perdu le contact avec ses amis, et étant donné ce qu'elle fait, elle ne se fait pas d'amis. Normalement il y a notre voisin...

-Reiji, on l'a déjà rencontré.

-Oui, ils sont très proches. Mais il est souvent absent pour aller voir son prof de nen. Donc du coup ils passent pas de temps ensemble.» Les deux Zoldyck qui jusqu'à présent avait un air sérieux, eurent une goutte à cette déclaration, qui n'as rien à avoir avec la réalité qu'ils ont vu. «Mais on vous retardent, et ça nous vous intéressent peut-être pas tous ces détails là, désolée. Maintenant si vous voulez aller voir les étoiles et pas rater votre bateau demain matin, vous devriez y aller maintenant.

-Oui c'est vrai Natsumi a raison.» Ajouta Armin après avoir regardais sa petite amie. «Vous devriez y aller maintenant.

-Oui, allons-y Aruka.

-Hai.»

Sur ce ils partirent vers la forêt de montagne, après avoir dit bonne nuit, à leur retour les autres seraient sûrement déjà couchés. Pendant ce temps Yukimi préparait son cartable, pour partir, elle aussi, demain vers Dolle.

Pov Yukimi

Je préparait mon cartable, dans lequel j'avais mis une tenue pour demain, j'y mis ce que j'avais acheter plus tôt, et je passa les affaire de mon sac dans le cartable. _Mince, j'ai oublié de donner les boîtes de Choco Robo-kun à Aruka et Kirua. Tans pis, je le ferais après. Je parie que Natsumi et Armin leurs ont déjà tout dit. Franchement c'était pas besoin! Un an, c'est du passé maintenant, pas besoin de le remuer! Mais bon, j'ai fini mon cartable. Ils ont déjà dû finir de parler, je vais aller les rejoindre. Et si je me dépêche pas je vais avoir une forêt entière où chercher. J'espère qu'ils ne parlerons pas de ce que Natsumi leur a dit._

Je sortis de ma tente et comme je m'attendais ils étaient déjà partis, alors je me mit en chemin à grande vitesse. Je ne les ai pas vu jusqu'à rentrer dans la forêt, donc j'ai décidé d'aller part le chemin qu'on avais empruntés pour aller à la plage. J'ai fini par les trouver dans la falaise.

«Yukimi enfin! J'ai cru que tu n'allais plus venir.

-Désolée pour l'attente.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Le ciel est vraiment beau vu d'ici.

-Oui. Et plus on monte mieux c'est.

-Dans ce cas montons un peu plus. Hein, onii-chan?

-Hai.»

On monta d'avantage et ils furent d'accord avec moi. Malheureusement on resta pas longtemps, on est redescendu à la plage pas longtemps après. Il faisait déjà noir, ma sœur et ses amis étaient déjà dans les tentes, bien qu'ils ne dormaient apparemment pas encore. Natsumi a pris la place d'Alexy dans la tente des jumeaux, et allait dormir avec Armin, tandis que Alexy est passé dans la tente de Lysandre, dans la troisième tente il y avait Iris et Rosalya, comme ça la quatrième était libre pour Aruka, Kirua et moi. Mais Kirua préféra nous laisser seules, Aruka et moi. Je mis ma chemise de nuit, puis avant de dormir Aruka m'a fait une tresse, puis ce fut mon tour de le lui en faire une.

«Yukimi, parles moi de toi.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi?

-Peu importe, ce que tu veux.

-Euh, ce que je préfère manger c'est les pockys. J'ai beaucoup déménager depuis que je suis petite, mais je pense que ça ne m'arrivera plus, du moins aussi tôt. Je suis né le 11 novembre. Je-

-Tu es né le 11 novembre et ce que tu préfères manger ce sont des pockys. C'est drôle. *

-Tu trouves?» Dis-je après un petite rire. «Voilà.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Je parle pas que de la tresse.» Je pencha la tête sur le côté, confuse. «Tu nous a invité à rester avec vous, parlé du magasin, payé des glaces, joué, indiqué un meilleur endroit pour voir les étoiles alors qu'on vient de se rencontrer. Je me suis beaucoup amusée aujourd'hui. Et aussi, tu es ma toute première amie. Avant je ne sortais jamais de la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'onii-chan me demanda un service. Après l'avoir aidé, il m'a présenté à Gon, et un peu plus tard à ses autres amis par appel vidéo, vu qu'on a commencé à voyagé après avoir dit au revoir à Gon.» J'ai dû rougir pendant qu'elle parlait. «Je t'aime bien Yukimi. Et je suis sûre que même s'il le dira pas, onii-chan aussi t'aime bien.

-Aruka! Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et des choses embarrassantes!» Dit Kirua en rentrant dans la tente avec une légère teinte rose sur ces joues.

Je regarda Kirua, puis je croisa le regard d'Aruka et on s'est mises à rigoler, tandis qu'ils nous regarda avec un peu de colère. _Sa réaction est trop drôle! Et ses cheveux sont pleins de sable! Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire._

«Onii-chan t'es cheveux.»

Kirua secoua ses cheveux faisant partir le sable.

«Et puis c'est pas bien d'écouter les conversation des autres.

-Vous êtes dans une tente et je suis juste à côté, c'est normal que j'écoute.

-Je sais, je plaisante... Aruka, moi aussi je vous aime bien.

-Dommage qu'on se sépare demain. Eh, en fait! Est-ce que tu peux me donner ton numéro, au moins comme ça, on pourra rester en contact.

-C'est oui pour le numéro. Mais je serais pas si sûre pour la première partie. Moi aussi, je pars vers Dolle demain matin.

-Super! C'est ça le lieu où tu voulais y aller? C'est pour l'examen hunter, c'est ça?

-Oui, tout juste.

-Nee, onii-chan t'es sûr que tu préfères pas rester à l'intérieur de la tente? On rentre bien tous les trois.

-Oui. Je préfère vous laissez entre filles.

-Dans ce cas tiens!» Dis-je en lui tendant une serviette. «Elle est sèche et comme ça t'es cheveux resteront pas pleins de sable. Oh, et...» Je fouilla dans le cartable, et sortis deux boîte de Choco Robo-kun, que je tendis aux deux autres. «Celles-là sont pour vous.»

Ensuite Aruka et moi échangeâmes nos numéros, et Kirua sortis de la tente. Puis on s'est enfin couchées.

Je repensa aux paroles du baka: «sans prof tu me battras jamais poupée.» _Tsss... Il m'énerve, mais, il n'a pas tort. Je ferais mieux de dormir. Demain il faut que je me réveille tôt._ Je regarda Aruka, en souriant. _Moi aussi je me suis amusée. Merci._

«Bonne nuit.» Murmurai-je avant de m'en dormir.

* * *

 ***Pour ce qui savent pas au Japon les pockys ont "leur jour", et c'est le 11 novembre.**

 **Si vous souhaitez voir à quoi ressemble le groupe d'amis de Natsumi, à quoi ressemble Renji, et à quoi ressemble le maillot d'Aruka vous pouvez aller les voir sur mon blog: Blog-Yamu-Mangas-fics.** **(Un lien direct est disponible sur mon profil.)**

 **Je voudrais ajouter que Aikata vient d'un mélange entre un mot japonais: "ai", et d'un mot grec: "katastélloun". Il y a un lien avec l'histoire, je vous donnerais donc la signification plus tard ;).**

 **Sinon qu'en avez-vous penser?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre. Jane ^^ !**


	3. Chapitre 3-Le départ vers Dolle

**Salut ^^ ! Voici le troisième chapitre. Je voudrais remercier** **quentin . herbrecht (désolée si rajoute des espaces, si je le fais pas ça disparaît)** **d'être le premier avoir mis cette histoire en favori, un grand merci à toi.**

 **Désolée, j'ai pris un peu plus de retard que je ne pensais prendre pour ce chapitre, mais je l'expliquerais à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

 **Je ne possède ni Hunter x Hunter, ni Amour Sucré, par conte l'intrigue et les OCs sont mes créations.**

* * *

Le départ vers Dolle

(PDV Yukimi)

Ensuite Aruka et moi échangeâmes nos numéros, et Kirua sortis de la tente. Puis on s'est couchées.

Je repensa aux paroles du baka: «sans prof tu me battras jamais poupée.» _Tsss... Il m'énerve, mais, il n'a pas tort. Je ferais mieux de dormir. Demain il faut que je me réveille tôt._ Je regarda Aruka, en souriant. _Moi aussi je me suis amusée. Merci._

«Bonne nuit.» Murmurai-je avant de m'en dormir.

Fin PDV Yukimi

Le lendemain matin, à quatre heure et demi Yukimi se réveilla, elle attacha ses cheveux en deux sorte de couettes, puis elle s'habilla. Elle mit des leggins de couleur vert pâle, un t-shit violet avec de petits détails de la même couleur que son bas et une veste bleue, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Aruka qui dormait encore. Elle rangea également le reste de ses affaires dans une petite valise. Elle fut prête en vingt minutes, après ce temps elle sortit de sa tente avec un petit sac à dos, s'étira, puis elle prit un air perdu en regardant l'horizon avant qu'un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

«Déjà prête?

-Oh!» Elle se retourna pour faire face à Kirua, qui venait de la faire sortir de ses pensées. Elle lui sourit. «Bientôt, il le faut bien après tout. Et toi, je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins?» Demanda-t-elle s'inquiétant après que cette idée lui ait traversé l'esprit.

«Non, pas du tout. Au fait tiens.» Dit-il en lui rendant la serviette. «Merci.

-De rien. Oh... Rocky.» Le petit singe tirait doucement sa jambe pour attirer son attention, avec un air triste. Elle s'accroupit et commença à le caresser.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a?» Demanda Kirua, ses mains derrière la tête.

«Il est loin d'être idiot, il sait que je vais aller à Dolle pour pouvoir passer l'examen Hunter.

-En fait, si tu pars comme ça, ta sœur va s'inquiéter, et venir te chercher, non? Tu vas faire comment?

-À la base j'avais pensé dire que j'ai croisé Renji et que je décidais de rester un peu avec lui, ils sont persuadés qu'on est très proches. Mais comme ils se sont croisés, et qu'ils savent qu'il est déjà parti, et bien, je ne sais pas trop...» Son visage s'attrista légèrement, tandis qu'elle continuait de caresser le petit animal.

«Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que tu es venue avec nous?» Yukimi se retourna vers lui, rayonnante de joie.

«Vraiment? Ça ne vous dérange pas?

-Pourquoi ça nous dérangerait?

-Merci beaucoup Kirua.» Elle se retourna ver le singe. «Rocky, tu peux aller me l'a chercher, pendant que j'écris un mot à Natsumi, s'il te plaît?» Il réfléchit un moment avant de faire un mouvement positif de la tête et de partir vers la tente de Natsumi. Tandis que Yukimi prit un carnet de son sac, ainsi qu'un stylo et se mit à écrire.

«Il est allé chercher quoi?

-Ma lune.

-Ta lune?

-C'est une petite broche de cheveux. D'habitude je l'ai toujours avec moi, mais pour pas la perdre, Natsumi m'a conseillé de la mettre dans son sac. Mais il est hors de question que je parte sans elle. Au fait tu n'es pas censé réveiller Aruka?

-Non, c'est bon. Elle a dormi avec ses vêtements, et je peux la porter. Je peux la laisser dormir plus longtemps.» Yukimi sourit, quoi que avec un quelque chose de mélancolique. «Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?» Elle regarda Kirua.

«Ça se voit que tu l'aimes ta petite sœur, et Aruka t'aime beaucoup aussi. Ça fait plaisir à voir.» Elle se remit à écrire.

«Ce n'est pas votre cas à Natsumi et toi?

-La question n'est pas là.» Elle fit une pause. «Disons que c'est... compliqué.» Il y eut une pause. «Voilà!» Son visage gagna un sourire d'un coup, et elle leva le carnet devant elle. «J'ai fini.» Elle arracha la feuille où elle avait écrit avant de ranger le carnet et le stylo. Pendant ce temps, le petit singe revint finalement, et grimpa jusqu'aux épaules de la fille aux cheveux bleus. «Ah, merci Rocky.» Elle mit sa broche avant de lui tendre la feuille. «J'ai une dernière mission pour toi. Tu pourrais donner ce mot à Natsumi, s'il te plaît?» Il prit la feuille, et Yukimi le caressa une dernière fois. «Merci.

-T'es prête maintenant?

-Oui.» Répondit-elle en se levant et se retournant. «On peut y aller.»

Kirua hocha la tête avant d'aller chercher sa petite sœur, toujours endormie. Puis Yukimi fit un signe de main à Rocky, tandis qu'ils partirent en direction du port, et le singe vers la tente où était Natsumi, et se coucha à ses côtés. Pendant le chemin les deux adolescents ne parlèrent pratiquement pas afin de ne pas réveiller la plus jeune. Ils arrivèrent à leur destination à six heure moins quart, ils purent donc monter directement à bord du bateau. C'était un bateau en bois, semblable à celui qu'avait emprunté Gon il y a déjà environ trois ans. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le pont, tout comme il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de monde ayant monté à ce moment là. Mais étant donné que ce n'était pas le premier arrêt que le bateau ait fait, les autres personnes à bord, mis à part l'équipage et le capitaine, dormaient sûrement encore, ou prenaient un petit déjeuner. Kirua décida de s'asseoir sur le pont arrière en posant sa sœur endormie à ses côtés, tandis que Yukimi regardait le port. L'eau et le ciel étaient clairs, mais le vent était présent. Le bruit des vagues et des oiseaux était reposant. Soudain le bruit annonçant le départ du bateau vint se mêler à cette mélodie, faisant Aruka se réveiller en sursaut.

«Hein, nani (quoi)?!» Son frère lui sourit, et Yukimi se retourna pour les regarder.

«Bien dormi?

-Bonjour Aruka.

-Hein, euh!... Oui, merci. Bonjour...» Elle remarqua enfin l'endroit où elle était et se leva d'un coup pour se diriger vers le bord, suivi de son frère. «Attendez! On est sur le bateau depuis combien de temps? On part déjà?

-Ben, oui. C'est l'heure, il est six heure.

-On est là depuis un quart d'heure, Kirua t'as portée jusqu'ici.

-Hein?! T'aurais dû me réveiller...» Elle fit la moue, ce qui choqua Kirua.

«Nani?! D'habitude on fait toujours comme ça et tu te plains jamais!

-Je sais mais cette fois-ci c'est spéciale.» Elle regarda Yukimi, qui surprise, se pointa du doigt avec un air interrogateur. «On vient de se rencontrer, on va pas rester ensemble longtemps, et après l'examen elle sera occupée avec le jeu pour aider sa mère. On risque de ne pas se revoir... Ou du moins pas si tôt.

 _C'est vrai Natsumi leur en a parlé, j'avais oublié._

-En plus on se connaît même pas depuis un jour, ça fait pas beaucoup.

-Vous vous êtes échangées vos numéros.» Dit Kirua, d'un ton rassurant, voyant sa petite sœur s'attrister en parlant. «On pourra lui parler, et marquer rendez-vous et on se retrouvera.

-Si elle est dans le jeu, on pourra pas se contacter. Et puis, même si on parle à Gon, Kurapika-san et Leolio-san, ils te manquent quand même, n'est-ce pas onii-chan?»

Le visage de Kirua s'assombrit un peu avec cette question, sa sœur avait raison. Mais voyager avec elle lui plaisait beaucoup aussi. Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter pour l'instant, elle non plus. Il essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire qui puisse réconforter sa sœur, tandis que la fille aux cheveux bleus les regardait tristement en faisant de même.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour l'instant on est tous sur le bateau, et le voyage va durer quelques jours.

-Mais elle doit s'entraîner pour l'examen.

-T'en fais pas.» Dit Yukimi en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Aruka avec un sourire réconfortant. «Je peux bien passer du tout avec vous, ça me fera plaisir. Et après l'examen, j'aurais sûrement du temps avant que le jeu ne sorte.

-T'es sûre que tu peux te permettre de passer du temps avec nous au lieu de t'entraîner?

-Oui.» Répondit-elle souriante.

«Merci. Super!»Aruka sauta, un grand sourire sur son visage, tandis que le visage de Kirua, lui aussi, devenait plus joyeux.

«Par contre, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.» Reprit Yukimi au même temps que son sourire disparu, et qu'elle se tourna vers Kirua, qui laissa échapper un ''Mmh?''. Soudain elle s'inclina. «Gomen nassaï (désolée), je sais que de base vous faîtes un voyage entre vous deux, et que pourtant je suis avec vous, mais... Kirua, est-ce que tu veux bien m'entraîner au nen pendant qu'on est sur le bateau, onegai (s'il te plaît)?» Kirua fut surpris, ainsi que sa sœur, bien que celle-ci le fut moins.

«Nani?! Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais être un bon professeur! En plus je dois aussi m'occuper d'Aruka!

-Tu n'aurais pas besoin de rester tout le temps avec moi, j'aurais seulement besoin des explications, de savoir quels exercices je dois faire pour m'entraîner.

-Mais pourquoi moi? Tu n'es pas censée déjà avoir un professeur de nen, et le lui demander à lui?» Elle fit non de la tête.

«Non, je n'ai jamais eu de professeur de nen?

-Mais alors comment tu l'as appris?» Demanda-t-il doucement. «Ce n'est pas logique!

-Mon père m'a donné son journal intime de quand il apprenait le nen. Il y a écrit tout ce que son professeur l'enseignait, les exercices qu'il faisait, j'apprenais grâce à ce qu'il a écrit. Mais quand ma mère et ma sœur l'ont découvert, elles se sont tout de suite dit que si je continuais, je finirais par me mettre en danger, alors elles l'ont caché.

-Il faut dire qu'elles n'avaient pas tort, après tout les Hunters doivent apprendre le nen pour être des Hunters professionnels.

-Oui, et pour que je puisse gagner l'argent dans Fantasy Island il faut que je me connecte grâce au nen. Mais dans tout les cas, depuis je ne fais que m'entraîner dans ce que j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre. Alors, onegai?

-Oh!» Les plus âgés furent surpris lorsque Aruka se mit à côté de son amie et s'inclina à son tour.

«Kirua onii-chan, fait le, onegai!

-Aruka...

-Aruka... Bien, c'est d'accord.» Dit-il avec un sourire. Les deux filles le regardèrent, sans pour autant se redresser. «Mais à une condition.» Ces phrases furent suffisantes pour que le visage de la concernée s'illuminât.

«Laquelle?

-Arrête d'être aussi poli, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier ou de t'excuser pour tout. Et je ferais pareil.» Dit-il avant de se retourner embarrassé. «Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'élèves. Par contre, je veux bien aider une amie. Et... Les vrais amis n'ont pas besoin de se remercier.» Il dit la dernière phrase très bas, tandis que les deux filles ne répondirent pas directement, un énorme sourire germant dans leur lèvres.

«Kirua / Onii-chan...

-Super merci!» Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche. Avant de mettre le doigt vers le côté. «Disons que ça commence à partir de maintenant.

-T'es le meilleur!» S'exclama Aruka en étreignant son frère, avant de lui faire un bisou sur sa joue, tandis que ses joues prirent une teinte rouge plus foncée. «Je t'adore onii-chan!

-C-C-Ce n'est rien...

-Eh, vous trois!» Ils se tournèrent pour faire face à un jeune homme, un membre de l'équipage. «Est-ce que vous avez déjà mangé? Si c'est pas fait, vous pouvez venir à l'intérieur pour le faire, ou venir prendre quelque chose et partir manger où vous voulez.

-Ok merci.» Après que Kirua lui eut répondu, l'homme parti et Kirua se tourna vers les filles. «Vous l'avez entendu?! Allons-y!

-Oui!»

Aruka attrapa la main de son frère puis celle de Yukimi et les tira. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire et sourire, tandis qu'ils couraient vers l'intérieur pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce les autres mangeaient ou se servaient déjà, il y avait en effet déjà plus de monde à l'intérieur, mais le nombre de ces personnes restait petit. La pièce, quant à elle, n'était pas très grande, c'était là où les passagers dormaient, apparemment tous ensembles et apparemment tous des hommes. Quelques sacs ainsi que quelques cartons traînaient sur le sol, il y avait un vieux canapé contre le mur opposé à la porte et environ cinq hamacs suspendus à différents endroits de la pièce, et une petite étagères avec de vieux livres et des objets divers. Des membres de l'équipage distribuaient la nourriture, mais il n'y avait pas énormément de choix: du café, du lait, du thé, de l'eau, et du beurre ou de la confiture étaient posés sur la table, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de gros sacs on trouvait du pains, avec au fond du sac des tas de miettes, et dans d'autres des pommes accompagnées de feuilles qui traînaient au fond des sacs. Kirua, Aruka et Yukimi prirent tous trois un bol de lait et du pain auquel ils ajoutèrent de la confiture, et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Ils mangeaient tranquillement quand à Aruka s'arrête d'un coup, un peu d'inquiétude visible sur son visage, les deux plus âgées se tournèrent vers elle.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?» Demanda son frère.

-Ben, je me disais... Natsumi, Armin et tous les autres, ils vont pas s'inquiéter pour Yukimi. Ils vont sûrement te chercher et t'appeler, non?

-Oh, mince c'est vrai le portable!» Yukimi commença alors à chercher son portable dans son sac. «Merci Aruka.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Aruka.

-Mais, pourquoi pas?

-J'ai laissé un mot. Ils devraient être rassurés pendant un moment.» Dit-elle avec son portable à la main avant de l'éteindre.

«Ah, d'accord. Mais, pourquoi tu éteins ton portable?

-Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le recharger. Et je ne sais pas non plus pendant combien de temps, le mot que je leur ai laissé suffira pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Par contre si le mot ne suffit plus, je les verrais bien essayer de me localiser grâce à mon portable et grâce au père d'Armin et d'Alexy.

-Il est quoi leur père exactement?» Demanda Kirua.

«C'est un Hunter, je ne sais pas de quel type. Mais il travaille dans la technologie et principalement dans les jeux vidéos. Il n'aurait pas de mal à me retrouver s'il le voulait.

-Soka (Je vois). Bon, finissons vite de manger, pour commencer.

-Hai!» Répondirent les deux jeunes filles joyeusement.

Ils continuèrent de manger et une fois qu'ils eussent fini, ils partirent sur le pont principal. Kirua regarda de partout, et bien que personne à part eux n'était sur le pont, il choisit l'endroit le plus discret. C'est à dire celui où ils étaient plus tôt, le pont arrière, qui ayant la cabine du capitaine, les cachait un peu. Aruka s'assit contre la cabine quand son frère dit qu'ils commençaient, et s'assirent eux aussi. Yukimi avait attaché sa veste à sa taille et avait posé son sac près d'Aruka, qui était prête pour les observer, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Très bien, pour commencer...

-Aieeee!» Aruka écarquilla les yeux, Kirua venait de frapper la tête de leur nouvelle amie. La fille aux cheveux bleu posa ses mains sur sa tête tandis qu'elle se plaignit. «Ça fait mal! C'était pourquoi ça?!

-Parce que tout à l'heure t'as commencé à parler du nen comme ça.» Répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu sévère et un peu en colère. «Tu ne dois pas en parler à n'importe qui, et donc évites d'en parler en public. En plus en te courbant, c'était encore moins discret, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas grand monde. Ce n'était pas écrit dans le journal de ton père?

-Dans le journal...» Pensa-t-elle à voit haute en inclinant sa tête sur le côté. «Non, il me semble que non. À moins qu'il l'ait écrit dans les pages que je n'ai pas lu.» Kirua soupira, avant de jeter un œil sur les environs.

«Bon, sinon dit moi ce que tu as commencé à apprendre.

-Après avoir ouvert mes shôkos en environ cinq mois, et donc avoir apprit le ten, j'ai aussi apprit le zetsu, et le ren. En gros, je connais les quatre grands principes.» Elle dit avant une mini pause presque inexistante, mais pourtant bien réel, pendant laquelle son regard se baisa légèrement. «Mais après avoir appris à les maîtriser, c'est quand ma mère et ma sœur ont découvert que j'apprenais le nen avec, et ont donc pris le journal. Donc depuis ce que je fais, c'est m'entraîner aux quatre grands principes.

-Soka. Dans ce cas tu n'as pas encore entendu parler, ou plutôt lu quoique ce soit sur la divination par l'eau?

-La divination par l'eau? C'est la technique qui permet de savoir quel est notre type d'aura en faisant flotter dans un verre d'eau une feuille, non?

-Oui, c'est ça. Tu l'as déjà faite alors?

-Hai, c'est pendant que je la faisais qu'elles m'ont découvert. La feuille a bougé puis elles m'ont vu, j'ai même pas eu le temps de voir à quoi ça correspondait.» Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

«Dans ce cas, faisons un récapitulatif. Tu peux me passer ton carnet et ton stylo?

-Oui, je vais les cher-

-Laisse, je te les passe. Ils sont où?» Demanda Aruka.

«Dans la petite poche.»Elle ouvrit la petit poche du sac, et prit les objets demandés par son frère.

«Voilà, attrape onii-chan.»Elle les lança et l'ex-assassin les attrapa avec succès avant de commencer à écrire et dessiner au même temps qu'il écrivait.

«Il existe six types de nen: le renforcement, la transformation, l'émission, la matérialisation, la manipulation et enfin la spécialisation. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu est d'une catégorie que tu ne peux pas utiliser une autre, par contre ce sera toujours ta catégorie que tu maîtriseras le mieux, ainsi que celles qui lui sont proches, tandis que t'auras plus du mal à contrôler une catégorie éloignée de la tienne. Tu a dis que la feuille a bougé?

-Hai!» Répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

«Si la feuille a bougé, ça veut dire que t'es de la manipulation.

-C'est le même que mère, Irumi, Miruki et Karuto, non?

-Hai.

-Oh, Aruka toi aussi t'as appris le nen?

-Non, mais onii-chan m'en a un peu parlé.

-Quoiqu'il en soit. Tu vas devoir créer une technique qui te corresponde. Les catégories proches de la manipulation sont l'émission et la spécialisation, je te conseille de te baser sur la manipulation et l'émission, et de commencer à y penser dès maintenant. On passe aux détails-

-Attends!

-Nani?

-Pourquoi je ne devrais pas me baser sur la spécialisation alors qu'elle est proche?

-La spécialisation est une catégorie spéciale, c'est impossible d'utiliser des techniques spécialisées à moins d'être de la spécialisation. C'est vrai que ceux de la matérialisation et ceux de la manipulation en raison d'être proches de la spécialisation ont plus de chance de réussir à l'utiliser, mais cette chance n'est que d'un pour cent.

-Soka.

-On peut passer aux détails de la manipulation et de l'émission?

-Hai.

-La manipulation permet de manipuler un être inerte ou même un être vivant, habituellement grâce à un autre objet. De plus le degré de contrôle augmente grâce à une condition, qui généralement met l'utilisateur à risque, et plus ce risque est grand, plus le contrôle sera puissant. Par exemple en attachant un objet sur l'ennemi, ou encore en le frappant d'une certaine manière.» Kirua fit une pause, et Yukimi hocha la tête, pour dire qu'elle avait compris, alors il continua. «L'émission quand à elle permet de contrôler le déploiement de son aura, la séparant de son corps. Généralement la puissance de l'aura diminue rapidement après être séparée du corps de l'utilisateur, mais un bon utilisateur de l'émission peut séparer l'aura de son corps durant une longue période et d'être toujours en fonction de la maintenir. De plus l'émission est invisible pour ceux qui n'ont pas appris le nen.

-Osu, c'est compris.

-Bien.» Il se tourna vers sa droite, pour faire face à la fille contre la cabine. «Aruka, tu veux bien aller chercher un verre d'eau et une feuille, à l'intérieur? On en a besoin pour la suite.

-Un verre et une feuille, mais... Elle sont où les feuilles?

-Tout au fond des sacs des pommes.

-Ok, j'y vais.» Dit-elle en se levant et en se précipitant vers sa destination.

«On fait quoi en attendant qu'elle revienne?» Demanda l'élève, Kirua se retourna alors vers elle.

«Hummm...» Kirua se reposa la question en essayant de trouver quelque chose. «Euh, et bien...

-Tu n'y avais pas pensé?...» Questionna-t-elle avec une goutte, bien que ce fut plus un commentaire qu'une question.

«Euh... Je sais. Tu ne seras sûrement pas la seule personne à savoir utiliser le nen à l'examen, cependant certaines capacités de nen peuvent être cachées, pour les voir il y a une technique, c'est le gyô. Le gyô est une technique avancée, c'est une application avancée du ren qui consiste à concentrer une grande partie de son aura dans une partie de son corps, ce qui a pour effet de la renforcer. Par contre le reste du corps devient plus vulnérable.» Kirua leva son avant bras, pour lever un de ses doigts, tandis que Yukimi prit un air confus. «Vas-y, utilises le ren.

-Osu!»

 _Son ren devrait être assez fort, pour qu'elle puisse utiliser le gyô._ «Maintenant concentres le sur tes yeux.»

Sur cela, la jeune fille tenta de concentrer son aura sur ses yeux. Son aura semblait tremblante, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'elle essayait. Quand elle réussit à voir ce que Kirua avait écrit grâce à son aura, elle sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait réussi, ce que l'ex-assassin avait remarqué et sourit à son tour. Puis elle dit ce qu'elle lut.

«Nen.

-Hai, tu peux arrêter maintenant.» Elle lui obéit directement, elle était à bout de souffle et elle clignota un peu des yeux, ce que l'ex-assassin trouva drôle et ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un petit rire amusé. «Tu devras t'entraîner sur ça, tu tiendras plus longtemps et ce sera plus facile.

-Osu! Au fait pourquoi tu as demandé à Aruka d'aller chercher les éléments nécessaires à la divination par l'eau alors que je l'ai déjà faite?

-C'est aussi quelque chose sur laquelle tu devras t'entraîner.

-Osu!

-Aussi chaque fois, que je lèverai mon doigt, tu devras dire ce que tu vois.» Dit-il en levant son doigt comme il y a peu. «Si tu le fait pas en moins de, disons dix secondes, tu auras une punition: tu devras faire deux cents pompes. Bien sûr tu devras quand même dire ce que tu vois.

-Deux cents?!» S'exclama-t-elle.

«Oui, et ça pourra augmenter par la suite, et tu commences maintenant.

-Hein!» Elle utilisa le gyô, pour voir un nombre apparaître devant ses yeux. «Deux cents... Mince...

-Plus vite tu les commenceras, plus vite tu les termineras.

-Osu...

-Onii-chan, Yukimi, c'est bon, j'ai tout.

-Ah, merci Aruka. T'as de la chance elle vient de te sauver de faire tes pompes, du moins pour l'instant.

-Merci Aruka!

-Des pompes...?» Demanda Aruka confuse, presque qu'au même temps que son amie l'avais remerciée.

Après avoir expliqué à Aruka l'histoire des pompes, Kirua mis le test de la divination par l'eau en place pour que Yukimi puisse commencer à s'entraîner.

«Tu te souviens comment on fait?

-Oui.» Répondit-elle en mettant ses mains de chaque côtés du verre avant d'utiliser le ren. La feuille commença alors à se déplacer un peu sur les côtés, lentement.

«Ouah! Ça bouge, c'est génial!» S'exclama Aruka, tandis que Kirua hocha la tête.

«Oui. Pour l'instant ça bouge peu, mais si tu t'entraînes ça deviendras moins épuisant, elle bougera d'avantage et le mouvement sera plus ferme.

-Osu!

-Onii-chan avec toi ça se produit quoi?

-Avec moi l'eau devient sucré.» Dit Kirua fier de lui.

«Vraiment?!» Continua Aruka joyeusement. «On peut y goûter?

-Oh...» Kirua regarda Yukimi, qui le regarda avant de s'arrêter.

«C'est bon vas-y. Moi aussi j'aimerais y goûter.»

Kirua fit un petit sourire malicieux sur le côté, avant d'utiliser son ren autour du verre quelques secondes. Il plongea son doigt dans l'eau, avant de l'apportait à sa bouge. Il sourit satisfait.

«C'est bon vous pouvez goûter.» Elles firent comme lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux, surprises, avec un sourire. «Alors?

-C'est trop bon onii-chan.

-C'est plus sucré que le miel, c'est délicieux! Dire qu'il t'as fallu que quelques secondes pour arriver à ce résultat. Ça m'a donné encore plus envie de m'entraîner!

-Dans ce cas on va te laisser faire. Viens Aruka allons trouver quelque chose à faire, et laissons la s'entraîner tranquillement.

-Hai!»

Ils se levèrent tandis que Yukimi avait déjà repris son entraînement. Ils étaient sur le point de descendre les escaliers, quand Kirua s'arrêta pour regardait la fille aux cheveux bleus.

«Au fait, n'oublies pas de jeter un coup d'œil aux environ de temps en temps.

-Hai.»

Sur ce ils descendirent enfin les escaliers pour atteindre le pont principal, en espérant trouver quelque chose à faire. Mais il n'y avait pas que cette pensée qui occupait les pensées du jeune ex-assassin.

PDV Kirua

On descendit les escaliers, pour aller au pont principal afin de trouver quelque chose à faire. _Je me demande si on vas réussir à trouver quelque chose sur ce bateau. Mais il y aussi... Yukimi... Elle a réussit à apprendre le nen seule, rien qu'à l'aide du journal de son père, et elle n'a mis que cinq mois, c'est encore moins de temps que celui dont a eu besoin Zushi. Alors que d'après sa sœur, elle passait la majorité de son temps à travailler. Elle ne s'est pas entraînée librement, si elle l'aurait fait, et qu'elle aurait eu un vrai professeur, il se pourrait, qu'elle n'aurait mis qu'environ une semaine. Le temps que Wing pense que Gon et moi aurions mis._ Soudain la voix d'Aruka me sortit de mes pensées.

«Onii-chan je crois qu'il y avait des jeux de société dans l'étagère de la cabine destinée aux passagers. Allons vérifier?

-Oui, allons-y.»

On est retournés à l'intérieur pour vérifier, et en effet il y avait quelques jeux de société couvert de poussière. On avait le choix entre des cartes, un jeu de go, et des shogis. On décida de prendre le jeu de go, et de retourner sur le pont pour être plus tranquilles. On s'assit à l'avant du bateau et je souffla sur la boîte du jeu pour chasser la poussière. Sauf qu'elle s'envola devant moi, c'est à dire sur Aruka.

«A-A-Aatchi!

-Gomen Aruka.» Elle me fit non de la tête en souriant et je lui sourit en retour.

«Ce n'est rien. Commençons le jeu.»

Fin PDV Kirua

PDV Yukimi

Aruka et Kirua descendirent les escalier, me laissant seule pour m'entraîner. Je n'utilisais le ren que depuis environ une minute et demie, quand quelque chose me traversa l'esprit me faisant arrêter. _Natsumi... Elle doit être réveillée maintenant. J'espère que le mot suffira pour au moins la durée de l'examen. Et qu'elle ne s'inquiétera pas trop. J'y pense! La famille Zoldyck est célèbre, et considérée comme dangereuse! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit leur nom de famille, et étant donné qu'ils ont hésité lorsqu'on s'est présentés, je ne pense pas qu'ils leur auraient dit, mais... Si Armin se souvient d'avoir lu le nom de Kirua quand il a vu qui ont été les premiers à finir Greed Island, et qu'il a la bonne idée de le dire aux autres! Zut! J'aurais dû y penser avant! Ah! J'espère que ça ne lui passera pas par la tête! Et que si ça lui passe, je crois qu'ils ont quand même passé assez de temps ensemble pour se dire qu'ils peuvent leur faire confiance, non?_ Puis je me souvins depuis combien de temps je les connais, ce qui correspond à moins d'un jour, alors que ma sœur et ses amis ont passé encore moins de temps avec Aruka et Kirua que moi. _Oui, je crois que je vais plutôt me soutenir à l'espoir qu'Armin ne s'en souvienne pas._ J'essayai ensuite de me reconcentrer sur mon entraînement, bien que c'était plus durs de me concentrer après que ces pensées m'aient traversé l'esprit.

Fin PDV Yukimi

Un peu plus tôt dans la plage, personne du groupe n'était encore sorti de leur tente, bien que cela ne signifie pas que personne n'était encore réveillée. Dans la tente qu'avait rejoint Rocky, Armin était déjà réveillé et regardé la fille endormie devant lui. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bleus clairs. La fille bougea avant d'ouvrir les yeux doucement.

«Armin...

-Bonjour, désolé, je t'ai réveillée.

-Ce n'est pas grave...» Dit-elle avant que leur visages se rapprochèrent, et leur lèvres se touchèrent dans un doux, mais court baiser. «Il est quel heure?

-Environ sept heure et quart, je crois.

-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps?

-Depuis un bon moment, oui.

-Tu n'arrivais pas à te rendormir?

-Disons que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de mieux à faire, comme profiter de la vue.» Natsumi se mit à rougir fortement, tandis qu'Armin profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

«Armin, on devrait rejoindre les autres.

-Ils sont pas encore sortis de leur tentes.

-Vraiment?! Même pas Yukimi?!

-Non, elle n'a pas essayait de partir dans la forêt en cachette comme elle le fait d'habitude. Regardes Rocky est ici, si elle serait partie, il serait avec elle. Par c-

-Ce n'est pas bon signe ça!» Dit-elle en commençant à se lever mais Rocky sauta sur elle. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Oh! Tu tiens un papier.

-C'est ce que j'allais te dire, il t'est adressé apparemment. Rocky m'a pas laissé le prendre et après il t'a pointé.

-Mmmh?...»

Elle prit le papier et commença à lire le message.

 _Ohayô Natsumi_

 _Je suis désolée de dire ça comme ça, mais j'ai décidé d'accompagner Aruka et Kirua quelques temps. Je sais que j'aurais dû te demander la permission mais tu dormais encore. En plus vous vouliez que je me fasse de nouveaux amis, non? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'avais pris largement plus d'argent que ce dont j'avais besoin pour notre semaine de camping. J'ai également pris ma lune. Par contre je n'avais pas l'espace de tout mettre dans mon sac, et je ne pouvais pas prendre ma valise, ce ne serait pas pratique comme le dissent Aruka et Kirua. Désolée, je vous ai fait une valise de plus à traîner. Aussi ne t'inquiètes pas si tu n'arrives pas à m'appeler, j'ai, ou je vais éteindre mon portable._

 _Bonne fin de vacances._

 _Jane_

 _Yukimi Caela_

 _PS: Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je resterais avec eux, et donc pendant combien de temps je serrai absente._

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?

-Elle est parti avec eux.

-Tu dit ça bien calmement. Ça te ressembles pas! T'es pas inquiète?

-Si, mais... On dirait que... Elle ne tardera pas reprendre sa vie à cent pour cent, comme avant...

 _Je me demande si je devrais lui dire qu'on est dans la période d'examen Hunter, qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Dolle tout comme les participants à l'examen, et puis Kirua son nom de famille... Ce n'était pas Zoldyck?_

-Natsumi!» Tout d'un coup, Iris rentra dans la tente en panique, suivie par Alexy. «Natsumi, Yukimi a disparu!

-Oui, je sais.

-Et t'es pas inquiète?

-Je sais qu'elle est avec Aruka et Kirua.

-Mais ils n'allaient pas à Dolle, qui se trouve dans le chemin de la ville dans laquelle a lieu l'examen Hunter, auquel elle voulait participer?»

Il y eut un moment en blanc, pendant lequel les jumeaux regardèrent Natsumi en attendant une réaction de sa part.

«Purée, tu as raison! Il faut la rattraper, vite!

-Attends Natsumi.» Dirent les deux frères, et Armin la retenue par la main.

«Tu devrais te calmer. N'oublies pas que les inscriptions sont déjà fermées.» Dit Alexy.

«Et puis elle n'est pas seule. Elle reprend sa vie.» Dit l'autre jumeau en faisant exprès de reprendre les mots de sa copine.

«Vous avez raison. Merci les amis.» Ils sourirent. _Amuse toi bien, et sois prudente. À plus tard petite sœur._

Ils sortirent tous de la tente, et commencèrent à préparer leur petit déjeuner. Alexy regarda la mer.

 _Fais attention Yukimi, heureusement qu'Armin et moi l'avons calmée. Mais Armin est son petit ami, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Je suis sûr que ça lui passera aussi par la tête tôt ou tard, en plus, si je connais le nom de tes amis, c'est parce que j'étais avec vous quand vous avez-vous les vainqueurs de Greed Island. T'as sûrement trouvé un moyen de t'inscrire avant, n'est-ce pas? Bonne chance..._

«Tu viens Alexy?

-Oui, j'arrive Natsumi.»

Ainsi Yukimi s'approchait de son but, à l'aide de ses nouveaux amis, mais aussi grâce à la couverture qui lui ai donnée par des amis plus anciens.

* * *

 **Comme dans le chapitre précédent des images sont disponibles dans mon blog: Blog-Yamu-Mangas-fics.** **(Un lien direct est disponible sur mon profil.)  
Maintenant les chapitres que je publie ici ont rattrapé ceux sur mon blog, en d'autres termes, ils prendront plus de temps.**

 **Les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai pris plus de retard que je ne le pensais sont les cours (j'ai eut une vague de contrôles, c'est la première semaine depuis longtemps que j'ai pas de contrôle), la deuxième raison est que j'ai enfin continué un AMV que j'avais commencé à pas mal de temps, mais je ne trouvais pas une suite me satisfaisant, et aussi j'ai eu une idée pour un OS avec Ponzu et Pokkle.**

 **Sinon qu'en avez-vous penser?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre (qui devrait être plus long que celui-ci). Jane ^^ !**


	4. Chapitre 4-Le premier jour de bateau

**Salut, voilà le quatrième chapitre de Fantasy Island. Avant de commencer votre lecture, je voudrais vous dire que ce chapitre devait, de base, être plus long et raconter tout le trajet. Mais bon, ce chapitre fait déjà presque sept pages sur LibreOffice Writer, et n'était censé être qu'une moitié. Je me suis donc dis que ce serait préférable de le découper en deux.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture!**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est que mes OCs et l'intrigue.**

* * *

Le premier jour de bateau 

PDV Yukimi

Je laissa mes mains tombaient sur mes genoux au même temps que je fis face au sol en respirant fortement. Le soleil brillait et me réchauffait, il me réchauffait même un peu trop. Ça devait déjà faire trois heures depuis que j'avais commencé à pratiquer la divination par l'eau, et je m'entraînerais au le gyô le soir. C'était assez fatiguant au bout de si longtemps, et j'avais dû faire quatre pauses toujours plus grandes de quelques secondes à chaque fois, avant de m'y remettre. La première avait été lorsque j'ai commencé à penser à Natsumi, la deuxième j'avais besoin d'une pause, la troisième aussi, et la quatrième c'était celle-là pour la même raison. _C'est fatiguant d'utiliser le ren pendant une aussi longue durée, j'ai beau être capable de tenir environ une heure et cinq minute dans les meilleurs des cas, trois heures ça fait beaucoup! Enfin ça ne veut pas dire que je vais abandonner! Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien être en train de faire, Aruka et Kirua, Natsumi et les autres, maman..._ Pensais-je tandis que leur image passaient dans ma tête. Je soupira avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux environs, avant de froncer les sourcils. Comme Kirua m'avait dit, je m'assurais que personne ne m'observât de temps en temps. Je n'ai vu personne, mais il y a eu une fois, quand j'ai repris après avoir pensé à Natsumi, que pendant l'espace d'une seconde je me suis sentie comme si on m'observait. Mais quand je me tourna il n'y avait personne, c'était peut-être mon imagination. _Enfin j'ai fait une assez longue pause comme ça, je ferais mieux de me remettre au travail._ Sur ce je repris mon entraînement, ce serait sûrement la dernière fois que je m'entraînerais sur la divination par l'eau aujourd'hui. J'avais intérêt à le faire correctement et de tenir jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de manger. Le temps passait et d'un coup j'entendis une voix familière appeler mon prénom. J'arrêtai mon entraînement pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix, ou plutôt la.

Fin PDV Yukimi

De leur côté Kirua et Aruka avaient joué au jeu de go toute la matinée, mais n'ont fait que quatre parties en comptant avec celle qu'ils disputaient à ce moment là. Sur les trois parties déjà fini, Aruka n'en avait gagné qu'une, la première. Elle avait rit satisfaite un moment, tandis que Kirua rougit un peu, après ça Kirua avait décidé de se concentrer d'avantage et de prendre sa sœur plus au sérieux. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas joué au jeu de go, Kirua ne se savait pas que ça petite sœur s'était autant améliorée. Il voulait bien la laisser gagner de temps en temps, mais après sa défaite il devait se prouver qu'il avait toujours un meilleur niveau à ce jeu qu'Aruka, même si l'écart n'était pas grand, pour sa fierté de grand frère, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se dit donc qu'il gagnerait trois parties de suites, et il était bien parti pour. D'autant plus qu'Aruka avait déjà commencé à se déconcentrer, à force d'encaisser les défaites. Sa concentration et sa patience commençaient à s'évaporer, rendant son jeu de moins bonne qualité. Se voyant sur le point de perdre, elle remarqua que l'un de ses groupes de pièces formait presque un œil, à côté d'un qui était déjà formé. Sans penser une seconde fois, elle plaça sa pièce d'un geste rapide et déterminé, avant de regarder son frère qui fixait le goban attentivement. Derrière les mèches blanches qui cachaient ses yeux saphir, Aruka aperçut le sourire satisfait de ce dernier naître.

«Désolé Aruka, mais...» Kirua posa une pièce, et par la même occasion il mangea une pièce appartenant à la noiraude, qui écarquilla les yeux. «...c'était un faux œil.

«Heuuuu!» La jeune fille baissa la tête. «Bien, j'abandonne.» Elle regarda ensuite son frère dans les yeux. «Tu es vraiment doué onii-chan.

-Toi aussi tu as bien joué. Par contre on dirait bien que tu fatiguais vers la fin.

-C'est que rester autant de temps concentrée sur la même chose, ça devenait plus compliqué. Oh!» À ce moment précis, son ventre grogna la faisant rougir fortement, tandis que le garçon aux cheveux d'argent ricana un peu puis commença à ranger le jeu et de prit la parole.

«C'est aussi l'heure de manger, l'équipage a déjà dit qu'on pouvait rentrer pour le faire. Ça y est peut-être pour quelque chose.

-Non! Enfin, peut-être un tout petit peu... Bon on va chercher Yukimi pour qu'elle vienne manger avec nous?

-Mmmh, ouais. Si tu veux.

-Euh... Onii-chan...

-Nani?

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux?» Il regarda sa petit sœur surpris. «Je veux dire, tu a laissé Gon et tous tes amis pour faire ce voyage avec moi. Et moi, je me fais une amie, et au lieu de passer du temps rien que nous deux, on passe du temps à trois, et je cherche même à passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Si tu préfères, on peut aller manger rien qu-

-Aruka.» La coupa-t-il avec un sourire avant que leur regard ne se croisassent. «Je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir de t'être fait des amis, et de vouloir passer du temps avec eux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je ne les revois plus depuis longtemps, c'était mon choix, et je ne le regrette pas. De plus, une aventure ne serait pas complète, si tu ne te faisais pas d'amis.» Il leva son bras et Aruka ferma les yeux. Mais les rouvrit doucement quand elle sentit la main de son frère lui caresser le haut de sa tête. «Je suis content que tu puisse profiter pleinement de ton aventure avec moi.

-Onii-chan... Je t'aime!» Dit-elle en lui sautant dessus avec des yeux pétillants.

-Ton onii-chan t'aime aussi, Aruka.» Murmura-t-il, avant de reprendre après un moment. «Bon, on vas chercher Yukimi?

-Hai!»

Ils se mirent donc en chemin pour aller chercher l'adolescente. Ils coururent à travers le pont avant pour atteindre celui à l'arrière. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers, et ne tardèrent pas à retrouver la jeune fille qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé: elle était assisse en tailleur à la même place, les bras et les mains dans la même position. Cependant maintenant quelques gouttes de sueur roulaient sur son front et Kirua remarqua que la feuille se déplaçait un peu plus qu'avant.

À peine fut elle en vue que la jeune Zoldyck leva son bras pour lui faire signe, au même temps qu'elle cria le prénom de la cadette des Caela. Yukimi arrêta son activité pour leur faire face.

«Aruka, Kirua.

-On est venus te chercher pour que tu viennes manger avec onii-chan et moi. Enfin si tu veux, bien sûr.

-Oui, bien sûr que je veux. Attendez juste que je range ça.» Dit-elle en se levant et en prenant le verre qui lui servait pour l'entraînement.

«Tu t'es entraînée à la divination par l'eau jusqu'à présent?» Demanda Kirua pendant qu'elle se redressait.

«Oui, je pensais m'entraînais au gyô le soir.» Dit-elle en le regardant au même temps qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bord du bateau pour y verser l'eau.

«Garde quand même la feuille pour demain. Aujourd'hui c'était sûrement des fruits qu'ils venaient d'acheter mais demain ils pourraient peut-être avoir jetées les feuilles.» Elle hocha la tête, le verre vide, elle alla garder la petite feuille dans son sac qu'elle s'empressa de mettre au dos.

«Je suis prête. On y va? Oh!» Elle remarqua que Kirua avait un regard suspicieux et se tenait attentif. «Il se passe quelque chose, Kirua?

-Non.» Répondit-il en redevenant souriant, faisant disparaître les regards intrigués des deux filles. «Ce n'est rien. Allons manger.» Une fois qu'il fit demi-tour, son regard redevint méfiant quelques secondes pendant qu'il regardait la cabine à sa gauche. C'était pourtant la cabine du capitaine ici... _Ça voudrait dire qu'il l'a observée... Yukimi, t'es tu aperçue que ton examen a déjà commencé?_

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bateau, se retrouvant dans un couloir. Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce destinée au repos des passagers pour y ranger le jeu de go que l'adolescent tenait toujours. Puis ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur gauche où il y avait la porte de la cuisine, cependant le couloir continuait sur leur gauche, où au fond étaient présentes trois autres portes, dont deux avec une feuille indiquant que s'était réservé à l'équipage. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, où ils étaient visiblement les plus jeunes et Aruka et Yukimi les seules filles. Il y eut quelques regards qui se tournèrent vers eux, sûrement ne les avaient-ils pas aperçu au petit déjeuner étant donné leur discrétion, et étaient donc surpris de voir des enfants à bord, d'autant plus que parmi ces enfants il y avait les deux seules passagères. Ces quelques regards rendirent les filles quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais Yukimi n'en laissa rien paraître, tandis qu'elles suivirent Kirua, qui avançait avec un regard indifférent vers le cuisinier qui distribuait les plats. On leur servit leur repas: du riz et du poisson, et ils allèrent s'asseoir à table, une en bois, comme toutes les autres, qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et commencèrent à manger et au bout d'un moment, à discuter à voix base.

«Alors tu as bien avancé dans ton entraînement?

-Je sais pas trop,» Commença-t-elle sa tête légèrement inclinée. «mais je trouve que la feuille bouge déjà un peu plus.

-Donc tu as déjà progressé, c'est super!

-Merci Aruka.» Dit-elle en souriant, ce qui lui fut retourné par la noiraude. «Et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après m'avoir laissé?

-On a joué au jeu de go.

-Qui a gagné?

-On a fait plus d'une partie...

-On a fait quatre parties, Aruka a gagné la première et moi les autres.» Aruka fit la moue faisant rire les deux autres.

«Sinon, vous avez une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire après manger?

-Non, vu que je m'entraînais, je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

-On peut explorer un peu plus le bateau, ou jouer aux cartes.

-Oh c'est vrai qu'il y en avait dans l'étagère où l'on a pris le jeu de go. Tu en dis quoi Yukimi?

-Les deux me vont.

-Dans ce cas finissons de manger, ensuite on fait un tour dans le bateau, puis les cartes.

-Haiiii!»

Après leur conversation ils ne tardèrent pas à finir de manger, ils sortirent donc de la pièce et décidèrent d'aller voir où menaient les autres portes du couloir. Sur la première porte il y avait une feuille indiquant que c'était réservé à l'équipage. Ils essayèrent de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté par la serrure, mais la lumière étant éteinte, ils ne virent rien par le trou qui n'était déjà pas très grand. Ils ouvrirent alors la porte à côté avant d'écarquiller les yeux, notamment les deux filles. C'était les toilettes, semblables à celles qu'on trouve dans les écoles, mais surtout il y avait quelques douches, malgré l'espace réduit. Déjà le fait qu'il y en eût dans un tel bateau était étonnant, mais le fait que tout cela soit apparemment mixte les surprit, et ne leur plaisait pas forcément. Mais bon, déjà qu'ils s'attendaient pas à ça, alors ils se dirent que peut-être se serait trop demander, d'autant plus qu'à part Yukimi et Aruka, ils n'avaient croisé aucune autre fille sur le bateau. La troisième porte était quand a elle aussi accompagnée d'une feuille indiquant «privée». Kirua émit l'hypothèse que c'était peut-être une salle où l'eau était récupérée, et la première était exactement la même que la deuxième mais pour l'équipage.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas beaucoup plus sur ça et partirent sur le pont, pour ensuite descendre sur le pont inférieur. Il y avait deux petites cabines dans des côtés opposés, toutes deux fermées à clé et avec un mot indiquant que c'était réservé à l'équipage. Des caisses et de gros sacs y étaient déposés, ils s'amusèrent à regarder le contenu de quelques uns et essayèrent de se faire peur les uns les autres, mais voyant qu'à chaque fois c'était des provisions et des objets tel que des cordes, des vêtements, des cartes, des sachets de graines, des bouteilles de vin qui serait sûrement vendus dans d'autres villes, ils arrêtèrent. Il y avait une petite cuisine avec une corde, qui pendait de l'étage, attachée à une sorte de grand plateau, servant à faire passer la nourriture à la pièce juste au dessus, où apparemment certains mangeait encore si on se fiait aux peu de bruits qui parvenaient jusque là. Un chat dormait sur un des quelques hamacs suspendus, ceux-ci étaient probablement pour l'équipage comme le reste de ce niveau, et le chat veillait sans doute à ce qu'il n'y eût pas de souris dans le bateau, du moins quand il était debout. Et enfin dans un coin se trouvait un petit poulailler, certains navires en avait afin d'avoir des œufs frais, et une trappe au sol avec un escalier permettait de descendre encore. Kirua descendit quelques marches tandis que les deux filles ne passèrent que leur tête, leurs cheveux, pendants ainsi vers le bas, formaient un rideau de longs fils noirs et bleus que l'adolescent écarta pour voir ce qu'il y avait à cet étage. C'était la salle des machines, pour ne pas faire de bêtises ou déranger, ils décidèrent de remonter et allèrent de suite prendre les cartes. Une fois cela fait, ils s'installèrent derrière la cabine du capitaine.

«Alors vous voulez jouer à quoi?

-Moi je propose le menteur.

-Le menteur?

-Tu ne connais pas?

-C'est un jeu très simple, je vais expliquer.» Dit Kirua avec un doigt levé avant de prendre les cartes, jusqu'à présent encore dans la boîte, pour expliquer avec des gestes également. «On commence par partager les cartes pour que tout le monde ait le même nombre de cartes, le premier à se débarrasser de toutes ses cartes gagne. Le premier joueur pose une carte en face visible et dit son symbole, ensuite le joueur suivant pose une carte face cachée et annonce le même symbole, que cela soit vrai ou faux, et ainsi de suite. Quand on a un soupçon de quelqu'un ayant menti il faut dire «menteur», le joueur montre donc sa carte. Si le joueur a menti il ramasse toutes les cartes, sinon c'est celui qui l'a accusé qui les ramasse. Par contre on ne peut plus accuser quelqu'un si ça carte a été recouverte, et le joueur qui a ramassé est celui qui recommence mais le symbole doit être différent du tas précédent.

-Ça a l'air pas mal, c'est d'accord!

-Mais pendant que je distribue tu dois faire deux cents pompes.

-Nani?!» Yukimi utilisa le gyô, là où son maître avait précédemment pointé, elle y vit écrit «1». «Un. Mais je pensais pas que ça compterais, tu expliquais les règles...

-Maintenant tu le saura pour la prochaine fois.

-Onii-chan, ce n'est pas très gentil.

-Mais c'est efficace, l'un de mes professeur m'a entraîné comme ça.

-Peut-être mais...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. La prochaine fois je me ferais pas avoir.» Dit-elle avec détermination, faisant sourire les deux autres.

Pendant que Kirua enleva les joker et partagea les cartes, Yukimi commença à faire les deux cents pompes. Elle prit plus de temps que lui, ils durent donc attendre que la jeune fille finît. Après cela ils commencèrent à jouer, et ce fut Aruka qui ouvra le jeu avec un trèfle. Ils jouèrent longtemps, ils avaient commencé vers treize heures quarante pour s'arrêter qu'aux environs de quinze heures et demi, ce qui laissa le temps à la plus jeune de se rappeler à quel point son frère était doué pour le mensonge, et à la seconde fille de l'appendre. Autant dire que l'adolescent avait l'avantage et gagna toutes les parties sauf deux. Les filles décidèrent de s'allier pour les trois dernières parties, la première fois qu'elles jouèrent de façon alliée, elles perdirent, ensuite la noiraude gagna, puis ce fut enfin au tour de la fille aux cheveux bleus de gagner. Mais après la victoire de son amie, Aruka se laissa tomber sur le dos en soupirant. Le regard des deux autres se tourna vers elle.

«Tu n'a plus envie de jouer Aruka?» Demanda Kirua. Aruka fit non de la tête en guise de réponse. «C'est vrai que moi non plus, je n'en ai plus envie.

-Est-ce parce que tu as commencé à perdre?» Taquina Yukimi.

«Pas du tout!» Les filles rirent ensemble. «C'est juste qu'on a assez joué au menteur pour aujourd'hui.

-Oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. À la place vous voulez faire quoi?» Après cette question, Aruka bailla.

«Moi je veux bien faire une petite sieste.

-Dans ce cas vas-y, je te réveillerais si tu te réveilles pas avant l'heure du dîner

-C'est gentil onii-chan, mais je ne préfère m'amuser avec vouuus.» Répondit-elle en commençant à bailler à nouveau. «De toute façon je suis pas fatiguée, c'est juste de l'ennuiiiii.» Yukimi laissa un petit rire s'échapper à ce troisième bâillement tandis que Kirua prit la parole avec un ton un peu sévère.

«Il y a pas grand chose à faire, et on s'est couchés assez tard c'est normal que tu sois fatiguée! Sois pas têtue!

-Tu devrais l'écouter, Aruka.» Avec ces mots elle fit la moue avant de répondre.

«D'accord... Mais je veux que tu me réveilles d'ici une ou une heure et demi.

-D'accord.»

La plus petite des trois alla se coucher à côté de la cabine du capitaine, afin d'avoir un peu plus d'ombre. Elle fut suivit par son frère et de son amie, qui eux restèrent assis. Elle demanda ensuite à Yukimi de lui prêter sa veste, ce qu'elle accepta. La noiraude se couvrit la tête avec la veste bleue, toujours afin que le soleil la gênât moins. Pendant qu'Aruka essayait de s'endormir, les deux adolescent prirent le carnet de la fille aux cheveux bleus et jouèrent au morpion silencieusement. Après quelques parties qui se finirent pour la plupart sans vainqueur ni perdant, l'ex-assassin appela sa sœur qui ne répondit rien. Il murmura alors à l'adolescente en face de lui.

«C'est bon elle s'est endormie.

-Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps, elle devait être vraiment fatiguée.

-Oui, ces derniers temps on s'est couchés assez tard et on s'est levés tôt.

-Toi tu n'es pas fatigué?

-Non, je peux tenir facilement trois jours et trois nuits sans dormir. Peut-être même quatre maintenant.

-Quoi?! Mais-

-Ça fait partie de notre entraînement dans ma famille.

-Mais n'empêche-

-On y est habitués depuis petits, du coup ça devient facile. Et encore, ça, ce n'est rien.

 _C'est vraiment impressionnant... Je me demande si un jour je pourrai atteindre son niveau. Et quelle est exactement cette famille Zoldyck? On ne peut pas dire quelle soit banal!_

-Bon sinon, pendant qu'elle dors, tu veux continuer à jouer au morpion ou faire une autre chose? Moi je commence à en avoir assez du morpion.

-Moi aussi je commence à m'en lasser. Mais, je sais pas trop. Je pensais m'entraîner au gyô,» Commença-t-elle en regardant le sol et en murmurant rapidement. «mais Aruka pourrait peut-être le prendre mal ou se dire que finalement je ne m'entraîne pas pour elle et s'en vouloir, puisque j'avais dit que je passerais l'après-midi avec vous, et je voudrais pas te laisser tout seul. Ou alors j'ai pensé aller chercher un livre à l'intérieur mais encore une fois je voudrais pas te laisser seul.» À peine eut-elle finit que Kirua laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qu'il la fit prendre un teint rose et lever les yeux vers lui. «Quoi?! J-J'ai dit un truc drôle.

-Si on veut.» Répondit-il en souriant. «De un, Aruka ne t'en voudrait jamais pour ça, et elle s'en voudrais pas non plus, vu qu'elle dort et que tu t'entraînerais avec moi. Et de deux, tu pense à moi alors que d'ici peu tu vas participer à l'examen hunter. Aller!» Il leva son indicateur et la fille réagit directement, bien qu'il lui fallut un peu de temps pour placer son nen dans ses orbes bleus.

«Un.

-Mmhmm.» Fit-il en acquiesçant de la tête. «On continue.

-Osu!»

Ils continuèrent comme ça longtemps. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur entraînement qu'ils oublièrent de regarder l'heure. Seul quand Kirua fit son élève deviner la lettre «A», ils se souvinrent qu'ils devaient réveiller la fille endormie. Ils se hâtèrent de le faire, son frère la secouant légèrement par l'épaule et l'appelant. Une fois ses yeux bien ouverts, elle finit par remarquer qu'elle avait dormi un quart d'heure de plus. Elle ne fut pas très contente, mais une fois qu'ils l'expliquèrent ce qu'ils faisaient, elle les pardonna et demanda à son frère si son amie avait progressé depuis ce matin, ce qu'il nia pas. Après ça ils durent trouver une autre chose à faire puisqu'il n'était que dix-sept heures et demi. Ils allèrent alors, prendre de quoi lire avant de s'installer à l'avant du bateau. Les deux filles prirent un livre qu'elles lurent ensemble, n'ayant pas beaucoup de choix les satisfaisant et la plus part des livres étant déjà pris. C'était un grand livre de fantaisie, peut-être entre la heroic fantasy et la high fantasy, avec un héro courageux, des dragons, des elfes, des fées, un antagoniste qui n'était pas tout blanc, mais il était impossible de le voir tout noir une fois qu'on apprenait son histoire. Les deux filles avaient même de la pitié pour lui. Et enfin il y avait une relation amoureuse pure et romantique, mais avec une pointe de rivalité, entre l'héro et une fille qui l'aidât dans sa quête. Quant à Kirua, il lut un bouquin un peu plus grand, d'aventure, à moitié entre la réalité et le surnaturel. C'était entre ces niveaux là que vivaient deux frères dans une pauvre maison loin de tout et de tous, deux jeunes ayant perdu leurs parents rêvant d'une vie meilleur. Ils partirent de chez eux afin de réaliser leur vœu, aller en ville avec la civilisation, fuir la forêt qui les entourait et qui abritait des monstres. Puis une fois là-bas un vieux monsieur leur donna des missions de plus en plus compliquées pour qu'ils puissent gagner de l'argent, mais il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

Quand le soleil commençait à se coucher et qu'un homme de l'équipage vint dire que le dîner était près, les deux filles étaient à la fin de leur livre, elles préfèrent le finir avant d'y aller. Kirua, lui, bien que son livre était plus épais, lisait plus vite et l'avait déjà fini. Le fait que les deux amies avaient ri ensemble avec un commentaire de l'une ou de l'autre à certains passages, ne les avait pas aidées à aller plus vite. Du coup il les attendait, appréciant les rires de sa sœur joyeuse. Désormais c'était plus que certain, il ne serait plus le seul à l'aimer. Quand elles eurent finies, elles le dirent pour le garçon aux cheveux d'argent qui les attendait et se levèrent, mais après ne bougèrent plus. L'ex-assassin leur demanda s'ils pouvaient y aller, mais elles ne répondirent rien du tout. Il les observa alors, leurs yeux bleus pétillaient et fixaient une même et seule directions, leurs bouches semi-ouvertes faisaient la forme d'un «o» avant de formaient un grand sourire, le vent et la lumière ne les faisaient pas cligner des yeux. Il se tourna pour voir ce qu'elles contemplaient avant d'ouvrir la bouge à son tour, puis de sourire. Le soleil couchant orangé, côtoyait maintenant la mer bleue, lui offrant ainsi de magnifiques dégradés, de jaune à orange, et quelques petits d'orange au bleu. Les eaux dansaient avec le vent et brillaient de mille feux. Des oiseaux au loin, qui apparaissaient noir pour cause de la lumière, semblaient voler en direction de l'énorme sphère céleste, tout en chantant un air qui seul eux connaissaient et qui malgré la distance parvenait au bateau qui avait pris des teints orangés, rappelant le feu. Après avoir lu des histoire où l'imaginaire à une place importante, les voilà face à un spectacle naturel qui paraissait être sorti droit d'un livre merveilleux. Une vision qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier, et de laquelle ils avaient du mal à s'en détacher. Aruka, toujours aussi époustouflée, arriva enfin à sortir une phrase, que les deux autres ne pouvaient pas nier, sans écarter ses yeux de l'objet de sa contemplation.

«C'est... magnifique!»

Kirua prit une photo à ce paysage pour le moins féerique, pour plus tard les envoyer à ses amis. Après quelques instant de plus de contemplation, il se dit quand temps que plus âgée, il devait garantir que les deux filles mangent. Il leur rappela qu'ils servaient déjà le repas et que Yukimi voulait et devrait s'entraîner après manger. Alors elles acquiescèrent en souriant, bien qu'un peu tristes de se défaire aussi tôt d'une telle merveille. Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau dans la salle où ils étaient allé à midi, dans le même but que ce matin. Cette fois-ci on servait de l'œuf frit avec du steak, du pain, et de la salade. Ils s'assirent à la même table que plus tôt pour manger. Yukimi se dépêcha de tout finir pour aller s'entraîner, manquant de peu de s'étouffait trois fois. Une fois son plat fini, elle s'excusa et sortit, toujours le même but en tête. Le soleil n'avait pas encore eut le temps de se coucher, mais elle décida de se mettre à la même place que d'habitude pour pas se distraire ni s'aveugler et commença à s'entraîner au gyô seule.

Pendant ce temps-là à la plage tout le groupe profitait également du spectacle qu'avaient contemplé les trois amis un peu plus tôt. Armin rejoignit sa copine pour lui demandait à quoi pensait-elle et ce qui l'attristait. En effet Natsumi était bien à l'écart du groupe et portait un air rêveur et mélancolique au visage.

PDV Natsumi

Le vent soufflait, faisant mais cheveux dansaient derrière moi. Après un court moment qui me parut long, je répondit enfin à mon petit ami avec un sourire, qui fut forcé..

«Ce n'est rien... C'est juste que ce soleil couchant m'a rappelé un souvenir de quand je voyageais encore avec ma famille pour le travaille de mon père et de ma mère.»

Il m'incita à continuer alors je lui raconta mon souvenir. C'était peut-être il y a un an ou deux avant que L'accident, comme on appelle ce qui s'est passé pendant l'attaque des fourmis chimères dans ma famille, se produise. À cette époque ma mère était photographe, alors quand mon père allait en mission, toute la famille y aller aussi, c'est pour ça qu'on déménageaient souvent. De cette façon mon père pouvait se reposer tranquillement après avoir fini une mission, ma mère pouvait photographier des choses diversifiées, et Yukimi et moi enrichissions notre culture générale. Mon souvenir se passait après une mission de mon père, on était dans une île plus grande que celle-ci, mais dont le nombre d'habitant ne devait pas être beaucoup plus élevé. On avait décidé de se balader et on a fait un pique-nique en montagne. Quand vint l'heure de rentrer on était à côté d'une falaise, le soleil se couchait. Yukimi laissa échapper un «Ah!» de surprise et sourit de toute ses dents, avant de commençait à pointer vers l'horizon. Le ciel et la mer se croisaient et mêlaient leur belles couleurs vives comme ce jour-ci. On contempla ce cadre que ma mère pris en photo, pas pour son travaille mais pour nous. Le vent soufflait, on était si biens, je me souviens de m'être sentie comme transportée dans un autre monde. Je ne put m'empêcher de rougir et d'avouer qu'à ce moment là j'aurais voulu qu'Armin fût à mes côtés. Mais il y avait une autre chose qui m'avais marquée ce jour-là, et qui me manquais. Son sourire était plein de vie, ses yeux transmettaient sa joie de vivre. Tout en elle était si vrai, si pures. Même si déjà à l'époque maman et moi voulions l'empêcher de s'entraîner, elle était déterminée, il était rare de la voir vraiment triste. Même quand on déménageait, elle avait beau boudé de temps en temps, ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre du beau temps après une durée qui ne dépassait jamais un mois, voir pas plus de deux semaines la plupart du temps. Même si déjà à l'époque elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'amis, il faut avoué que ce n'est pas n'importe quel enfant qui aime s'entraîner plutôt que de jouer, elle n'était pas aussi introvertie et quand elle rencontrait un enfant de son âge, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à en devenir son amie, et ne manquait pas d'envie et de motivation de s'en faire. Et quand elle était triste jamais elle ne feignait un aussi grand sourire, ou du moins ne tenait pas plus de cinq minutes ce mensonge. Cette Yukimi avec qui j'ai été si intime et que je pouvais toujours comprendre, elle aussi semble, tout comme le paysage, être sorti d'une fantaisie, d'un rêve. Elle me semble n'avoir toujours été qu'une chimère. Une chimère que j'aimerais retrouvée.

Sans que je m'en rendit compte, une larme coula. Puis une autre, pour laissait place à deux autres au même temps, pour enfin presque de tout de suite pleurait à chaude larmes. Ce fut qu'à ce niveau là que je remarqua les gouttes salées qui se formait sur mes yeux, que je couvris de mes deux mains.

«Ma sœur me manques... Si elle pouvais au moins redevenir un quart de ce qu'elle était avant. J-J-Je-»

Je ne put continuer ma phrase, mes sanglots m'en empêchaient. Je sentis Armin se rapprochait de moi. Il plaça ses bras autour de mes épaules et me tira contre lui. J'enfouis ma tête sur torse. Sa présence était si réconfortante, mais mes larmes continuaient sans relâche. Je pleura un long moment dans ses bras, et quand je me fus calmée, il parla pour me réconforter d'avantage.

«Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu l'as remarqué hier. Le fait de passer du temps avec Kirua et Aruka lui fera du bien. Avec un peu de chance, elle redeviendra comme avant, peut-être pas entièrement, mais elle pourra sûrement tourner la page et reprendre sa vie avec autant de joie, de force, et en devenant plus sincère, comme avant.

-Oui tu as raison.»

Je souris et me défit de son étreinte. On se regarda un moment avec un regard doux et passionné. Ses beaux yeux saphir brillaient tellement. Il nettoya les quelques larmes qui restaient encore au près de mes yeux roses. On se rapprocha doucement, et nos lèvres se croisèrent dans un baiser. Je sentis mon corps se détendre. Je plaça mes mains sur son visage, et sentit l'une des sienne au derrière de ma tête, et la seconde sur ma joue. On resta comme ça un moment pendant lequel mes peurs, mes soucis, tout sembla disparaître.

Fin PDV Natsumi

Les étoiles avaient déjà commencé à s'installer dans le ciel nocturne, mais les nuages cachaient de plus en plus de corps célestes, capturant leur lumière. Malgré le manque de lumière la fille aux yeux et cheveux bleus s'entraîner encore au gyô. Ce fut qu'à vingt-deux heures moins quart qu'elle décida de s'arrêter, quand elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna ses yeux vers le ciel, les nuages étaient obscures, bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas très épais. Une goutte tomba sur le bout de son nez, puis une sur sa main droite tendue devant elle. Comprenant que la pluie ne tarderait pas à devenir plus forte, elle rentra et remis sa veste bleue.

À l'intérieur, elle entrouvrit la porte de la pièce qui était destinée au repos des passagers. Elle parcourut la salle de ses orbes bleus avant d'avaler péniblement sa salive. Il n'y avait vraiment que des garçons! Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule droite la faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna pour en découvrir le propriétaire, qui n'était autre qu'Aruka qui lui souriait avec son frère qui se tenait derrière elle. Yukimi referma la porte, avant de prendre la parole à voix base.

«Vous ne dormez pas encore?!

-Non, Aruka a insisté pour qu'on t'attende.

-Ben oui! Je voulais être sûre qu'elle n'exagère pas et ne s'entraîne pas jusqu'à trop tard. Et puis on allait quand même pas la laisser dormir toute seule au milieu de tout ces garçons!

-Vous pensez dormir quelque part d'autre, qu'ici?

-Oui, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'Aruka dorme dans une pièce remplie d'hommes, du coup on a décidé de dormir au fond du couloir.

-Tu viens avec nous n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, la dernière chose que je veux faire c'est dormir là-dedans.» Dit-elle en pointant la porte de son pouce.

Aruka rigola tandis que Kirua sourit. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la droite, et s'assirent contre la porte où étaient, selon Kirua, gardées les eaux usées. Les deux filles s'assirent d'abord à côté l'une de l'autre, Aruka au milieu pour être à la fois au près de son frère et de son amie. Mais l'ex-assassin demanda à sa sœur de se mettre sur le côté, disant que de cette façon Yukimi ne la réveillerait pas le matin, puisqu'elle pensait se réveiller un peu avant eux pour s'entraîner un peu avant le petit déjeuner, et que si quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux avec de mauvaises intentions, ce serait plus facile pour lui de réagir en étant au milieu. La fille aux cheveux bleus acquiesça un peu déçue, et la noiraude fit d'abord la moue mais accepta également.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aruka, à droite de Kirua, dormait profondément malgré la pluie dehors, sa tête appuyait contre l'épaule de son frère encore réveillé. Il l'a regarda du coin de l'œil avec un sourire doux, tout en écoutant la symphonie de la pluie et des vagues. Il entendit ensuite remuer à sa gauche. Il se tourna alors vers la deuxième fille, qui ne dormait pas encore non plus.

«Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?» Demanda-t-il, la faisant ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder.

«Toi non plus apparemment.

-C'est les vagues qui t'en empêches?

-Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y parviens pas. Enfin ça ne tardera sûrement pas beaucoup plus. Et toi?

-Je ne suis pas très fatigué. Peut-être que c'est aussi parce que je me dis que je dois protéger Aruka.

-Si tu ne dors pas, surtout pour ça, elle s'inquiétera pour toi, non?

-Si.

-Tu devrais te décontracter, de toute façon il semblerais bien qu'on soit les seuls encore réveillés parmi les passagers.

-Tu es mal placée pour parler!

-C'est vrai!» Dit-elle avec un sourire, qu'elle perdit et regarda vers le bas. «Dis Kirua.

-Quoi?» Un silence s'installa quelques instants pendant lesquels elle hésita à continuer.

«J-J... Non, ce n'est rien. Laisse tomber. Bonne nuit!»

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se tourna sur sa droite et posa sa tête contre le mur. Kirua la regarda un moment intrigué avant de détourner le regard. Il resta encore un moment réveillé. La jeune fille de son âge eut le temps de s'endormir avant lui, et seulement après, il finit par tomber à son tour dans les bras de Morphée un peu plus tard.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. On est arrivée à la fin de ce chapitre. Encore une fois des images sont disponibles sur mon blog si bous voulez, et un lien est disponible est disponible sur mon profil.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Jane ^^ !**


	5. Chapitre 5-Dolle

**Salut, et désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée! J'ai jamais cru prendre autant de temps pour sortir un article! Mais il est enfin fini, voici enfin le cinquième chapitre de Fantasy Island.**

 **L'univers de Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient pas, seul cette intrigue et mes OCs m'appartiennent.**

 **Je ne vous pas tardez plus, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Dolle

Dans le couloir où dormaient Yukimi, Kirua et Aruka, quelques rayons de lumière se faufilaient déjà. La luminosité croissante fit l'ex-assassin ouvrir les yeux.

PDV Kirua

Après avoir clignoté plusieurs fois et que ma vision fut plus nette, je regardai ma petite sœur dormir paisiblement et souris avant de me tourner cette fois vers ma gauche. Yukimi était encore profondément endormie, elle avait fini par poser sa tête sur son épaule, son front effleurait mon bras. Je tentai de la réveiller en l'appelant doucement par son prénom à trois reprises. Elle commença à entrouvrir les yeux, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, me rappelant en quelque sorte Aruka. Je m'empressai de chasser ses pensées quand elle me regarda avec un air endormie et interrogateur.

«Si tu veux t'entraîner avant de prendre le petit déjeuner il faut que tu y ailles, je pense qu'ils nous le serviront dans un peu plus de trente minutes.

-Qu- » Elle se redressa en criant alors je plaçai ma main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux bleus qui furent écarquillés il y a peu, revinrent à leurs tailles normales, le rougissement sur ses joues se dissipa, me faisant comprendre qu'elle comprit mon action, je baissai donc ma main et elle reprit. «Désolée, je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si tard. Heureusement que tu m'as réveillé. J'y vais!»

Je souris et fis un signe positif de la tête tandis qu'elle se levait en mettant son sac à dos et partait rapidement mais silencieusement. Je sentis Aruka bougeait dans son sommeil. Je la regarda avant de tenter de dormir un peu plus sans succès. Je décidai tout de même de rester les yeux fermés au près d'Aruka.

Fin PDV Kirua

PDV Yukimi

 _Quelle idiote je suis! Ce n'est pas le moment de me reposer. Heureusement que Kirua est là._ Je pensais pendant que j'ouvris la porte. Je m'empressai d'aller vers les escaliers quand je remarquai quelqu'un sur le pont appuyait contre la balustrade. Un garçon de grande taille, d'environ dix-huit ans je pense, aux cheveux noir et avec des yeux chocolats, il était pâle et avait une main en face de sa bouche. Il semblait sur le point de vomir, me doutant de la cause à cela, je m'arrêtai dans mon élan, pour faire un petit détour.

«Vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme.» Je dis une fois près de lui. «Je peux peut-être aider?

-Je ne pense pas,» Commença-t-il sans décrocher son regard de l'océan. «je n'avais jamais pris de bateau, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir le mal de mer. Je ne pense pas que tu puisse y faire grand ch-

-Si ce n'est que ça j'ai quelque chose qui peut vous soulager.» Il me regarda avec surprise tandis que je fis un petit sourire avant de chercher dans mon cartable un sac plastique avec un peu de gingembre confit. Je lui tendis ce petit sac qu'il fixa toujours étonné, si ce n'est plus. «Je pense que ça doit être assez jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Dolle. Prenez un peu quand vous vous sentirez mal, ça ne marche pour tout le monde mais ça vaut le coût d'essayer.

-T'en ai sûre petite?

-Oui, vous verrez, ça peu prendre un peu de temps mais-

-Mais tu en auras pas besoin?

-Non, c'est bon. Je ne les avaient pris qu'au cas où, je pense que j'en aurais pas besoin. En plus mon sac restera moins rempli, ce sera plus facile à fermer.» Lui dis-je en souriant.

«Si tu insistes, je vais essayer.» Il prit le sac en s'éloignant vers l'intérieur. «Merci.

-De rien.»

J'attendis qu'il rentre avant de reprendre mon sérieux et d'aller derrière la cabine du capitaine afin de m'entraîner au gyô. _Kirua m'a dit que je n'ai pas_ _beaucoup de temps avant le petit déjeuner_ _, alors je dois profiter au maximum et me donner à fond!_ Le sol étant mouillé par la pluie qui est tombée la veille, je ne m'assis pas, mais je pratiquai jusqu'à ce que j'entendis l'équipage appeler pour le petit déjeuner. Il était temps d'y aller et comme je m'y attendais, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir progressé. J'arrêtai de concentrer mon aura sur mes yeux avant d'expirer et m'étirer puisque je ne l'avais pas fait plus tôt, quand Kirua m'a réveillé. À cette dernière pensée mes joues commencèrent à se chauffer d'un coup. _Je ne l'avait pas remarqué avant comme j'étais à moitié endormie, puis j'ai donné le gingembre conflit au garçon qui se sentait mal avant de_ _de venir ici,_ _mais…._ _Tout à l'heure Kirua et moi étions très proches, il me semble avoir senti que ma tête touchait un bras, ça ne peut être que le sien._ À ce moment là je revis plus clairement la scène de mon réveil: ma tête touchant son bras, lui rougissant légèrement tandis qu'il me regardait et j'essayais de faire de même encore à moitié endormie. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. _A_ _aaaaaaa_ _h, j'ai dû bouger dans mon sommeil! C'est gênant…_ J'attendis de me calmer avant d'aller rejoindre les deux Zoldyck, il le fallait bien, j'étais si embarrassée que je me demandais s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu qu'il me laisse dormir. J'ai pensé à m'excuser mais il m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi polie. Je me suis dis que le mieux étais encore de faire comme si je ne le savais pas, ce sera sûrement moins gênant, pour lui et pour moi. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

Je rentrai enfin dans la cabine où l'on servait le petit déjeuner, des passagers mangeaient tandis que d'autres choisissaient leur menu. Avant de sortir du seuil de la porte d'entrée, mes yeux parcoururent la pièce d'une pointe à l'autre. Je remarquai le garçon de plus tôt qui semblait commencer à reprendre des couleurs, j'esquissai un petit sourire, avant de continuais à chercher. Je repérai finalement Aruka et Kirua, ils me remarquèrent et elle me fit coucou d'un signe de main que je lui rendis avant de prendre, moi aussi, à manger, exactement la même chose que j'avais choisi la veille, et enfin les rejoindre. Au début j'évitais un peu de croiser mon regard avec celui de Kirua mais j'arrêtai rapidement sans même m'en rendre compte. _J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué_. On décida que quand l'équipage appellerait à midi, si je venais de faire une pause pour reprendre mon souffle alors je les rejoindrais au pont avant, et si au contraire eux venaient de finir leur partie, ce serait eux qui viendraient me chercher. On parla à peine plus que ça, que je repartis m'entraîner, cette fois-ci, à la divination par l'eau. Je n'oubliai pas le verre d'eau, je demandai quelque chose pour m'asseoir sur le pont encore mouillé, et voilà que je travaillais à nouveau. Je réussis à tenir un peu plus de temps que la première fois que je l'ai fait la veille. Je me demandai, tandis que j'inspirais profondément, à quoi Aruka et Kirua avaient fini par choisir comme jeu. Au final je dus m'arrêter quatre fois tout comme la veille, mais mes pauses furent légèrement plus courtes et le temps que je tenais était un peu plus long.

À ma quatrième pause je m'arrêtai pour voir l'heure et comprenant qu'ils ne tarderaient sûrement plus longtemps à appeler les passagers, je décidai de commencer à me préparer pour aller manger. À peine avais-je jeté l'eau et rangé la feuille, au cas où j'eusse le temps de m'entraîner à nouveau avant l'examen, que le membre de l'équipage qui nous avait appelé la veille pour le petit déjeuné, me dit que le repas était prêt. Je décidai d'aller moi rejoindre Aruka et Kirua puisqu'ils n'étaient toujours pas venu me rejoindre.

Fin PDV Yukimi

Quand Yukimi partit les deux Zoldyck n'avaient pas encore fini de manger en discutant sur ce à quoi ils pourraient jouer ce matin-là tandis que la fille aux cheveux bleus s'entraînait, ils optèrent par le jeu des shogis. Ils rendirent leur bol, allèrent emprunter une serviette comme avait fait leur amie, puis s'installèrent à l'avant du bateau avec le plateau de jeu. Ils jouèrent longtemps, ils étaient tellement absorbés sur leurs parties, qu'ils ne virent pas les heures et les minutes passer. Aruka avait plus de mal avec ce jeu, alors Kirua décida de baisser son niveau pour faire plaisir à sa petite sœur, d'autant plus qu'à force de perdre tout le temps à un jeu, ce dernier peut devenir lassant et on cesse de s'amuser. Ainsi Aruka réussit à gagner une partie sur deux.

Yukimi vint les rejoindre vers la fin de leur dernière partie, la noiraude était déjà en désavantage. Ils étaient tout deux tellement plongés dans leur jeu et leur stratégie qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la jeune fille qu'une fois qu'elle fut bien à coté d'eux. Cependant elle ne voulut pas les interrompre et ils ne dirent rien non plus. Elle s'assit avec eux en observant les déplacement de leur pions. Mais la partie ne tarda pas à s'achever par la deuxième victoire du garçon aux cheveux argents.

«Oh, j'ai encore perdu!

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée Aruka.

-Tu trouves?

-Elle a raison, c'était de loin la partie la plus longue qu'on est faite.»

La jeune fille sourit joyeusement avant de proposer d'aller prendre leur repas avant qu'il ne reste plus rien. Les deux autres autres ne durent pas se faire prier pour se lever. Le plateau et les pions des shogis rangés, les serviettes rendues, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la salle à manger. Ils s'excusèrent de leur retard auprès du membre de l'équipage qui les servit des pommes de terre avec du saumon, et qui était sûrement le coq du bateau. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à table, étant déjà arrivés en derniers, ils essayèrent de ne pas trop faire attendre l'équipage à nouveau.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Kirua enleva ses bras du tour de son cou pour les mettre dans ses poches avant de se tourner vers les filles et leur demander ce qu'elles voulaient faire. Elles se regardèrent entre elles pour voir si l'autre avait une idée. Yukimi fut la première à donner une réponse.

«Je ne sais pas trop… Mais je pense que se serait bien si ça nous faisait un peu bouger. On a passé quasiment tout notre temps assis hier et ce matin.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Je sais!» Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers Aruka. «Et si on jouait à cache-cache?! Ça pourrait être amusant avec toutes les caisses en bas ça pourrait être amusant. Il faut juste faire attention à ne rien casser ou abîmer.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi pas!

-Par contre on a pas le droit d'utiliser le nen, autrement toi et moi serions trop avantagés, surtout toi.

-Oui je suis d'accord avec Yukimi.

-De toute façon, ça aurait été moins drôle si ça aurait été d'une autre façon.» Il enleva ensuite ses mains de leurs cachettes afin de lever son indicateur avant d'ajouter d'un air interrogateur. «Tu avais dit que tu savais utilisé le zetsu?

-Oui.

-On a qu'à utiliser le zetsu tous les deux, ça peut nous servir d'entraînement.

«D'accord! Et cinq! J'avais failli oublier.

-C'est ça! Tu as échappé de peu les deux cents pompes. Allez-vous cacher, je compte jusqu'à cent.»

À peine eut-il fermé les yeux que les deux filles commencèrent à s'écarter de lui et la fille aux cheveux bleus cacha sa présence. Elles descendirent en vitesse au pont inférieur, elles regardèrent les lieux avant de se séparer. Aruka alla se cacher au milieu d'un tas de sacs entassés qu'il y avait dans un coin sombre, en prenant garde de ne rien abîmer, et attendis calmement et silencieusement que son frère vienne les chercher. Yukimi quant à elle se mit dans un angle de la mini cuisine, en comptant dans sa tête pour savoir quand est-ce que le garçon aux cheveux argents commencerait à les chercher, tout en câlinant doucement un chat qui la regardait avec curiosité. Une fois le zéro arrivait, elle s'arrêta et mena son indicateur à sa bouche en espérant faire comprendre au chat de n'émettre aucun bruit. Elles ne durent pas attendre pour entendre des pas en haut s'éloignaient pour ensuite se rapprochaient d'avantage au pont où elles attendaient d'être découvertes. Une fois qu'il fût arrivé au bas des escaliers, les deux filles écarquillèrent leurs yeux: le bruit des pieds du jeune assassin se posant au sol disparut d'un coup. L'aspirante Hunter réussi à s'abstenir de faire le moindre geste mais la jeune Zoldyck fut tellement surprise qu'elle tenta de regarder au travers d'un trou mais son frère n'était plus là. Elle écarquilla de plus belle ses yeux bleus, puis à ce moment précis, le visage de Kirua apparut d'en bas à droite pour se mettre face à elle.

«Trouvée Aruka!

-Oh! Mais comment tu-

-Tout à l'heure en bougeant tu as fait un bruit presque imperceptible mais ça m'a suffit pour savoir où tu étais.

-Ooooh! T'es trop fort onii-chan!

-Manque plus que trouver Yukimi.»

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant et son grand frère lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever puisqu'elle était sur ses genoux. Kirua se remit alors à chercher, cette fois-ci ses pas n'étaient plus inaudibles, donnant ainsi une idée de son emplacement à Yukimi, mais puisque sa sœur le suivait, elle aurait tout de même eut une idée d'où il se situait. Ils passèrent juste derrière le meuble où elle s'était cachée, elle se concentra le plus possible sur le sons des pas, jusqu'à ignorer le reste autour d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'une voix venue de derrière elle la fit sursauter.

«Trouvée!

-Kirua!» Il sourit gentiment en remarquant son sursaut. Elles soupira et se leva.

«Alors laquelle de vous deux compte maintenant?

-Je compte moi.

-D'accord!»

La fille aux cheveux bleus remonta en courant pour compter tandis que les deux Zoldyck restèrent à ce niveau du bateau afin d'avoir plus de temps pour trouver une nouvelle cachette. Aussitôt elle fut hors de leur vu, aussitôt ils se précipitèrent vers les lieux qu'ils avaient repérés. Lorsque elle revint et retrouva tout le monde, ce fut à Aruka de les chercher, donnant l'occasion ont deux utilisateurs de nen d'arrêter d'utiliser le zetsu. Elle trouva d'abord Yukimi puis Kirua, elles se mirent d'accord pour que ce soit le jeune garçon le prochain à compter. Ce qu'il accepta, avant de sourire en coin, et de se mettre à courir en disant que d'abord elles devraient l'attraper. Ils se mirent à courir et sauter un peu de partout, mais même à deux l'ex-assassin était trop rapide pour elles. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de rire et sourire, à chaque fois qu'elles allaient le coincer, à chaque fois qu'il s'enfuyait, et même quand elles choquèrent l'une contre l'autre tombant ainsi toutes deux parterre accompagnée d'un gros bruit. Elles se regardèrent avant de s'esclaffer, l'adolescent s'approcha d'elle encore en rigolant.

«Ça va?

-Oui.

-Ce n'est rien. Oh! Merci onii-chan. Et… » Répondit-elle en prenant la main que lui tendait son frère. «...attrapé!

-Quoi?! Ce n'est pas juste!» Se plaignit-il en la relevant. «Je t'aide à te relever, et toi tu profites pour m'attraper.

-Tu n'as pas demandé de pause.

-T'y mets pas toi aussi!» Protesta-t-il faisant les deux amies rigoler mais pas pour longtemps.

«Vous trois!» Les trois enfants se tournèrent vers la source de la voix en sursautant, mettant un terme à leur joie par la même occasion. Dans les escaliers se trouvait un grand homme imposant. «Vous faites quoi ici?! Cet espace est réservé à l'équipage! Venez avec moi!»

Les trois tentèrent de s'excuser mais l'homme ne voulut rien entendre. Ils furent conduit jusqu'à l'arrière pont, au cabinet du capitaine. Quand le noiraud eut la permission de rentrer dans le bureau, ils furent les premiers à y pénétrer. C'était une petite pièce avec une seconde qui lui était annexée et qui devait certainement être plus petite que celle où ils se trouvaient. Les décors étaient simples et pas nombreux, un petit canapé, un bureau quasiment totalement recouvert de papier, quatre assises, un placard en bois, une peinture du bateau et ce qui semblaient être des diplômes ou des licences placardés à l'un des murs, ainsi qu'une grande carte ayant l'air d'avoir vécue plusieurs années. Une grande femme aux cheveux bruns et en queue de cheval atteignant sa taille, et aux yeux marrons, habillée d'une grande veste bleue foncée, d'une jupe de la même couleur, et d'une chemise blanche avec un corset noir par dessus, se tenait en retrait près d'une vitre qui paraissait noir de l'extérieur et permettait de voir les mouvements sur le pont avant sans être vu. Une seconde femme aux yeux bleus se dressait devant le bureau. Elle était grande et élégante avec une poitrine généreuse. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés lui allaient jusque au bas de son dos. Elle portait un long gilet marron dont les bords avaient une frise vertical alternant rouge et blanc, un top et une mini jupe rose rougeâtre avec une ceinture doublée croisée de même couleur que le gilet tout comme ses bottes. Une chaussette noir lui montait presque jusqu'au genou tandis que la deuxième était pliée un peu avant, un bracelet de même couleur à la cuisse droite, tandis que trois bracelets roses ornaient ses bras, deux croisés au poignet droit et le dernier à quelques centimètres de son épaule gauche. Autour de son coup elle avait un collier à peine constitué d'une pierre rose et trois perles blanches de chaque côtés de cette dernière. Enfin pour couronnait le tout: un chapeau lui aussi marron, avec une sorte d'emblème ou de logo très simple, avec une sorte de baleine noir dans une mer en rouge au centre des bras d'une ancre arrondis. La femme aux cheveux bruns s'approcha de l'autre pour écouter l'homme et les arrivants, tandis que la femme aux yeux bleus se tourna vers eux pour en faire de même.

«Capitaine, j'ai trouvé ces trois-là en train de jouer dans le bas pont. Devrait-on les punir?

-Je suis désolée, c'était mon idée.

-Non, on a suivi. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée, s'il vous plaît ne les punissaient pas!

-Non je suis le plus âgé, j'aurais dû donner l'exemple. J'en prends toute la responsabilité!

-Non, tu n'es le plus âgé que de quelques mois. Et que tu veuilles faire plaisir à ta petite sœur c'est normal, mais moi j'aurais dû vous raisonner au lieu de vous encourager.

-Non! Vous l'avez fait pour moi, c'est de ma faute.»

À peine Aruka eut-elle fini de parler, que sa réponse fut contredite par celles des deux adolescents qui prirent la parole au même temps entraînant une dispute que seuls eux parvenaient encore à comprendre et excluant les spectateurs qui ne comprenaient plus que certains mots se détachants d'avantages des paroles que le petit groupe se criait. Un petit rire s'échappa avant d'être retenu mais pas assez rapidement, faisant les deux autres membres de l'équipage se tournaient vers la porteuse de ce ricanement qui ne tarda que quelques secondes avant de que son son se répandit dans la pièce et mît fin à la dispute. Le groupe des trois amies se tourna alors avec confusion la capitaine qui n'était visiblement pas prête de s'arrêter.

«E-Ex-Excusez-moi.» Commença-t-elle quant elle parvint enfin à placer quelque chose entre deux rires. «C-C'est la première fois q-que je vois des enfants s-se disputer pour avoir la faute. Vous êtes de drôles d'enfants, ça me plaît.» Elle s'avança un peu, son regard passant d'amusé à rassurant. «Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne sera puni.

-Capitaine…

-Masamune, merci de les avoir emmenés jusque ici et de prendre soin de l'ordre au sein du bateau. Mais dorénavant, laisse les jouer là-bas, mon instinct me dit qu'ils ne casseront ni volerons rien, et tant que ces conditions soient tenues je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

-Bien capitaine.

-Maintenant, je voudrais parler avec eux. Tu peux te retirer.

-Bien.»

L'homme s'inclina et partit. Après que le bruit de la porte se fit entendre, Aruka qui avait dévié son regard pour voir l'homme d'équipage quitter la pièce, refixa ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Les regards étaient sérieux sauf un, celui de la capitaine qui souriait. D'un sourire plutôt confiant, gaie, avec même quelque chose de rassurant, ce qui n'empêchait pas le petit groupe de ressentir une sorte de tension dur à d'écrire, qu'elle n'aurait pas su expliquer.

«Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, venons en aux faits. Je me présente, je suis Anemia, comme vous l'avez compris je suis la capitaine de ce bateau et je suis chargé de faire une première sélection pour l'examen Hunter. Voici mon bras droit, Okéa, le second capitaine.

-J'aide la capitaine à prendre ces décisions. Yukimi Caella puisque Masamune t'a emmené jusqu'ici, nous allons profiter pour commencer par toi, bien que d'habitude on prenne tous ceux qu'on a déjà repérés d'un coup. Tu ce que tu as à faire c'est répondre à la question que te posera la capitaine.

-Pourquoi veux tu devenir Hunter?»

Le silence se fit pour quelques instants. Un moment si court, qu'il était quasi inexistant, mais qui pour l'adolescente parut plus long qu'il ne devrait être à son goût. Ses pensées qui commençaient à se brusquer étaient les coupables, elle déglutit. Que devait-t-elle répondre? Est-ce que Natsumi leur avait tout dit? Ce n'était peut-être pas très correct de vouloir à tout prix garder des secrets pour ses amis, ils ne se connaissaient pas il y a pas longtemps mais elle était vite devenue proche d'Aruka, et Kirua aussi était quelqu'un de bien. Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas tout révéler si soudainement et dans ces conditions qui plus est. Parce que s'étaient ses amis elle ne pouvaient, et ne voulaient pas. Et puis eux aussi avait leur secret, c'était normal. Mais si ça lui coûtais l'examen hunter de cette année? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le rater, d'autant plus qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas la chance de pouvoir fuir à nouveau. La capitaine remarqua le bousculement à travers ses yeux.

«Attendez Capitaine, normalement l'entretien se fait seulement en la présence des autres candidats et nous deux afin que tous soient sur un pied d'égalité puisque tous révèlent plus ou moins leur projets. Ses amis devraient sortir-

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Comme tu l'as dit, ce sont ses amis, elle ne devrait pas avoir grand-chose à cacher...» Coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. «Et si elle a, un hunter devait être apte à répondre sans trop en dire. D'autant plus qu'une fille sait garder ses secrets.» Finit-elle avec un regard appuyé, comme si elle venait de lancer un défi plutôt qu'une information ou un ordre, et qui confronta celui de Yukimi qui comprit ce que l'examinatrice sous-entendait.

«Je veux devenir un hunter pour plusieurs raisons. Mais principalement parce que j'aime la liberté, que je dois devenir plus forte, pour pouvoir jouer à Fantasy Island, je veux gagner une certaine somme d'argent, d'autant plus que j'ai fait la promesse de le devenir.

-Tu sais que ce n'est ni une promesse ni la soif d'argent qui vont t'aider à obtenir l'approbation du capitaine.

-Oui, mais on m'a défiée et je ne suis pas très douée pour refuser un défi. A-Alors... Voilà ma réponse!» Un silence se créa à nouveau.

«Hé hé hé…!

-Capitaine?» S'enquit Okéa.

«Ha ha ha ha ha!» Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement.

«Capitaine…

-Désolée, ha ha ha ha! Tu-Tu es bizarre petite, ha ha! Oser parler comme ça à des juges malgré que tu sembles être plutôt polie et refermée petite. Ha ha ha ha! Tu passes.

-V-Vr-Vraiment?!» La tension disparue d'un coup tandis qu'une lumière illumina les yeux du petit groupe. «Je passe…

-Tu passes Yukimi!» S'exclama Aruka en s'élançant sur son amie et l'enlacer dans une douce étreinte. «Tu es plus proche de l'examen hunter, je suis tellement contente pour toi!

-Merci Aruka.

-Par contre, rien n'est encore assuré. Mon approbation n'est rien comparée à ce qu'il t'attend. Ne considère pas l'examen comme étant déjà acquis, se reposer sur ses lauriers est la meilleur façon de se rater.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je me donnerais à fond!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, vu l'implication que tu y mets et le fait que tu maîtrises déjà en partie le nen, tu as toutes chances. Je suis sûr que la capitaine sera d'accord.» Anemia hocha la tête. Kirua reprit, souriant et menant ses bras derrière sa tête. «En plus, c'est pas si compliqué que ça!»

-Bon, à présent, je dois voir d'autres candidats. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Attendez capitaine...» Murmura Okéa. «Et pour la question de…

-Ah oui! Attendez! Okéa vient de me rappeler que vous êtes les deux seules filles parmi les passagers, je ne peux pas continuez de vous laissez au milieu des hommes. Même si avez quelqu'un pour prendre soin de vous… Surtout qu'il n'y a pas de conditions adéquates pour une dame, la fonction première de mon bateau n'est pas de transporter des passagers mais des marchandises, et les quelques passagers, et les hommes de mon équipage sont tous de sexe masculin généralement. Mais comme je fais dans les rares cas où j'ai des passagères à bord, je vous invite à venir ici. La pièce à côté est une salle de bain, une bonne douche te fera du bien avant l'examen, et il y assez d'espace pour dormir toutes les quatre dans mon bureau. Naturellement, Kirua, même si tu veilles sur elles, aucun homme n'est invité à passer la nuit ici.

-Oui, je comprends. Je vous remercie pour elles.

-Mais onii-chan….

-C'est bon Aruka, vous serez plus confortables et alaises ici.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Alors, c'est d'accord?

-Oui madame Anemia. N'est-ce pas, Aruka?» Intervint Yukimi, voyant que Kirua avait du mal à convaincre sa sœur.

«Mmmh...» Elle regarda la jeune fille, puis son frère qui hocha la tête. «Bon, d'a-d'accord...

-Parfait! Dans ce cas, je vous dit à tout à l'heure. Okéa, appelez-moi les autres candidats qu'on a retenu.»

Ils posèrent des affaires dans le bureau, sur proposition de la capitaine, et sortirent tous de la cabine. Mais avant que le petit groupe s'éloignât pour reprendre le jeu de cache-cache comme l'avait proposé la noiraude, son amie voulut attendre un peu afin de voir les autres passagers qu'elle était susceptible de retrouver lors de l'examen. Ils allèrent vers le bord du bateau, s'appuyèrent sur le plat-bord pour ensuite fixer la mer ou le ciel en attendant. Yukimi profita pour aspirer l'odeur de la mer tandis que le vent s'amusait avec les cheveux de chacun d'eux. Son regard se perdait au loin, elle passait tellement de temps à s'entraîner et travailler qu'elle oubliait parfois de profiter des petites choses toutes simples mais de grandes valeurs. Elle ne se plaignait pas, elle avait un objectif à atteindre. Mais heureusement qu'elle avait rencontré Aruka et Kirua… Elle fut soudain sortit de sa rêverie par un léger coup de coude de l'ex-assassin. Elle le regarda, et celui-ci lui signala par un mouvement de tête, un groupe de cinq homme accompagné du second capitaine. Aucuns d'eux ne se ressemblaient mais aucuns d'eux ne ressortaient plus qu'un autre.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, le petit groupe se redressa. Ils reprirent leur jeu où ils s'étaient arrêtés, et jouèrent longtemps. Après-cela ils observèrent les nuages sur le ciel qui changeait de couleur, et quand ce fut l'heure, ils admirèrent le crépuscule comme la veille. Le dîner ne tarda pas, et quand ils eurent fini les filles se séparèrent de Kirua pour rejoindre la cabine du capitaine, tandis que lui alla prendre une douche. Aruka fit de même que son frère tandis que Yukimi parlait avec les deux seuls membres féminins de l'équipage. Quant elles eurent fini, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, se surprenant avec l'ex-assassin qui ouvra la porte au moment où elle allait le faire.

«Kirua, tu m'as surprise! Tu n'étais pas en train de te doucher.

-Oui c'est fait. Et si je t'ai surprise, c'est parce que t'es pas encore assez sur tes gardes.

-Oui, mais j'ai pas encore l'habitude d'être sur mes gardes vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, et puis j'ai pensé que je devais me détendre un peu ce soir.

-Et elle a totalement raison!» Cria presque la capitaine en souriant. «Que t'amène-t-il?

-Je venais parler avec vous et souhaiter bonne nuit à Aruka.

-Rentre donc.

-Merci.

-Bon, je vais y aller.» Dit Yukimi en passant la porte.

«Tu vas t'entraîner?

-Oui, bonne nuit du coup Kirua.

-Bonne nuit.»

La fille aux cheveux bleus partit alors en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle pensait rester près de la cabine comme elle en avait l'habitude quand en tournant son regard vers l'avant du navire, son regard passa de la ligne où se confondait ciel et mer pour suivre les étoiles jusqu'à l'immensité du ciel scintillant, pour enfin se posaient sur le mât. Elle sourit à l'idée qui la gagna.

Du côté de l'adolescent, et des dirigeantes du navire, le garçon aux cheveux argents avait pris place sur un siège pour converser avec elles. Anemia fut la première à prendre la parole.

«Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler?

-Je venais simplement vous remercier de nous avoir accepté à bord Aruka et moi.

-Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais?!

-Oui la capitaine a raison.

-Peut-être mais d'habitude vous ne prenez que des personnes qui passent l'examen hunter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais une exception.

-Et puis avec vous au moins, on a pas de problèmes contrairement à certains candidats qui ont le mal de mer, ou qui trouvent ne pas manger assez, ou encore qui se plaignent du confort…

-Et puis je trouve ça touchant, un frère qui passe autant de temps avec sa petite sœur. Par contre, comme déjà dit, je ne peux pas permettre a des filles, d'autant plus des enfants, de rester au milieu de ces hommes, et dans de telles conditions, en tant que femme ça me fait mal pour elles.

-C'est le côté féministe et protectrice de la capitaine qui ressort, quand elle est en colère aucun membre de l'équipage n'ose lui parler. Je fais alors l'intermédiaire entre eux.» Informa Okéa d'un air sérieux mais avec un fond d'amusement.

«Okéa!» S'exclama la femme en rose presque boudeuse.

«Vous savez bien que c'est la vérité.

-Oui, mais ni tout le monde doit le savoir. Lui aussi est un enfant.

-Bien, désolée capitaine.» S'excusa-t-elle amusée.

Ils continuèrent de parler un moment, moment qui permit à l'adolescent de remarquer à quel point elles étaient proches, le faisant penser à Gon, mais aussi Kurapika et Leolio. La capitaine profita pour le remercier, elle aussi, d'aider Yukimi à s'entraîner au nen, détectant chez elle du potentiel, ce à quoi il dit que ce n'était rien, gêné, et ne s'attendant pas à recevoir des remerciements pour ça. Au bout de peu de temps, Aruka les rejoignit et s'étonna de la présence de son frère, bien qu'elle en fut heureuse. Puisqu'il se faisait tard, les deux femmes sortirent du placard des couvertures et un hamac qu'elles accrochèrent au plafond. Les deux femmes insistèrent pour que les adolescentes restent avec le canapé et le hamac. La noiraude finit par accepter et choisit de prendre l'objet qui pendait, d'une part en pensant à son amie, le canapé semblant plus confortable, et de l'autre parce qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé et ça lui semblait amusant. Elle se coucha, et son grand frère la recouvrit avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde et sortir de la cabine en utilisant le nen pour détecter l'adolescente dont il était le professeur.

 _Elle s'entraîne encore. C'est vrai qu'elle_ _n'_ _a pas du partir à_ _beaucoup_ _plus de trente minutes. Mais pourquoi elle a changé de place?_ Pensa-t-il en arrivant aux escaliers et levant ses yeux vers le haut du mât où la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, s'était installée.

Il décida de la rejoindre. Il grimpa le long du mat, jusqu'à la dernière branche horizontal. Le remarquant, l'adolescente lui donna un regard interrogateur.

«Je peux te rejoindre?

-Oui bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'ai pensé te donné un coup de main avec ton entraînement.

-Vraiment?! Merci.» Dit-elle avec un sourire qui se fanât bien vite pendant qu'elle levait une main à sa bouche. Ce fut au tour de Kirua de la questionner du regard. «Je sais que tu m'as dit d'être moins polie, mais c'est plus fort que moi.» À cette déclaration, il se mit à rigoler. «M-Mais te moques pas.

-Je ne me moques pas. J'imagine que si c'était pas comme ça, ce ne serait plus toi. Parfois tu es polie sans te rendre compte, même après avoir finit de parler. Tu es prête pour reprendre ton entraînement?

-Oui!»

Kirua entreprit alors de faire des formes avec son nen, tandis que Yukimi rassemblait le sien aux yeux pour voir ce que ce dernier faisait apparaître. Au bout d'une demie heure environ, il lui dit que c'était suffisant. La jeune fille tenta de le convaincre de continuer un peu plus longtemps, mais en vain. Pour passer à autre chose, l'adolescent changea de sujet avec une question.

«Au fait, pourquoi t'es venue ici pour t'entraîner.

-Oh, ça...» Elle ferma les yeux en tournant sa tête vers devant, elle en inspira le doux arôme de l'océan, ses cheveux couleur nuit voltigeant au gré du vent. «Pour cette sensation de fraîcheur, de liberté, cet air si pur.» Puis elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, en souriant. «Tu devrais essayer toi aussi.» Il fit comme elle lui dit, un sourire s'esquissant sur son visage.

«Oui c'est vrai que ça fait du bien. Mais pour en profiter tu n'avais pas besoin de monter, être dans un bord du navire marchait tout aussi bien.

-Oui, mais comme ça, je pouvais aussi, mieux voir les étoiles.» Annonça-t-elle en les fixant.

«Les étoiles...» Répéta-t-il en faisant de même.

«Mmm hmm. J'ai toujours aimé les regarder, elles et la lune. C'est comme si tes rêves étaient tout proches. Et c'est si apaisant…

-Dis, on devrait y aller.

-Oui, tu peux y aller s tu veux. Moi je veux rester un peu plus...»

Le garçon aux cheveux argents la regarda, il allait lui donner un délais, cependant en voyant son amie il s'arrêta. Elle souriait, comme la plus part du temps. Mais malgré l'obscurité qu'il pouvait y avoir, quelque chose sur son visage la trahissait et interpella le jeune hunter. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient briller comme les étoiles qu'elle contemplait. Il fronça les yeux, il le savait, elle cache quelque chose.

«Yu…» Il commença dans un murmure avant de s'arrêter en se disant que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment.

«Kirua…

-Mmmh?

-Je voulais te demander pardon.

-Pourquoi?!» S'étonna-t-il.

«Aruka et toi vous voyagiez bien tranquillement, rien que tous les deux, et moi je suis apparue d'un coup et je me suis incrustée. Alors que c'est censé être un voyage entre frère et sœur…

-C'est pour ça que tu t'excuses?» Elle hocha la tête sans détourner ses yeux des étoiles. Kirua sourit. «Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher!

-Hé!» Dit-elle en le regardant finalement. «Je t'ai déjà-

-Je me moques pas.» Dit-il elle la regardant dans les yeux, la calmant, mais aussi la faisant écarquiller les yeux et rougir un peu plus en sachant la fin de sa phrase. «Tu sais, Aruka restait toujours à la maison, tu es sa première amie, elle s'est vite attachée à toi. Je suis content de la voir si heureuse à tes côtés. Je voudrais pas la séparé de toi comme ça.

-En d'autres termes, tu ne m'en veux pas parce que j'ai permis à ta petite sœur de se faire une amitié.

-Non, c'est pas ça.» Nia-t-il en se tournant vers ailleurs, avant de se remémorait ses yeux de plus tôt. «Après tout on est devenu amis, nous aussi, moi aussi je t'aime bien.» Il se dépêcha de terminer la fin de sa phrase

«Euh!» La réponse de l'adolescent la surpris. «Oui.» Sourit-elle, ce qu'il ne manqua pas, satisfait de lui-même.

«Et aussi heureusement que tu étais là. Si tu te serais pas y mise toi aussi, je crois qu'Aruka n'aurait pas accepté l'invitation d'Anemia.

-Ce n'est rien. J'avais remarqué que tu préféré qu'elle reste en train de dormir dans la cabine.

-Et sinon, tu es prête pour y aller maintenant?»

Elle regarda les étoiles une dernière fois, avant d'acquiescer. Kirua l'informa que les autres filles lui avaient laissé le canapé pour la nuit, ils se dirent bonne nuit, et elle alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

Pendant ce temps sur un autre navire, plus grand, plus adapté à des passagers et plus proche de Dolle, un garçon aux cheveux noirs, tenant ses main sur la rambarde, regardait l'endroit vers le quel il se dirigeait. Ses yeux émeraudes s'élevèrent vers le ciel étoilé, mais principalement vers la lune bienveillante.

 _On est bientôt arrivé à Dolle, on aperçoit déjà une silhouette au loin. Et toi où es-tu? Tu as intérêt à venir jusqu'à l'examen._

Il soupira avant de se diriger à l'intérieur et d'aller se reposer jusqu'à arriver sur terre ferme.

Le lendemain Yukimi se réveilla avec une caresse de rayon de soleil. Elle remarqua que la capitaine était déjà bien éveillée et lui conseilla de se préparer, si elle voulait encore s'entraîner, ou que sinon elle pouvait se reposer un peu plus, et qu'elle la réveillerai au port. Mais la fille aux cheveux bleus préféra se lever, mais pas dans le but de s'entraîner. Une fois toute prête et la couverture qu'elle avait utilisée rangée, elle quitta la pièce, mais en faisant cela elle vit à sa droite l'adolescent aux cheveux argents assis en tailleur contre la cabine les yeux fermés.

«Kirua?

-Salut Yukimi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, réveillé à cette heure-ci?

-J'ai pris l'habitude de me réveiller tôt pour Aruka.

-Décidément quand ce n'est pas une chose qui te réveille, c'est une autre.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais?

-Donc du coup tu attends qu'Aruka se réveille?

-Oui. Et toi tu vas t'entraîner encore un peu.

-Non.

-Pourquoi t'es déjà debout alors?

-J'ai pensé faire un peu de méditation, c'est reposant mais je ne serais pas à moitié endormie. Et puis je suis pas sûre de m'endormir, tellement j'ai hâte qu'on arrive!»

Après le bref échange, elle s'assit sur le plancher et se dédicaça à l'activité qu'elle avait mentionné. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs, quant à lui, laissa son regard se promenait, la regardant parfois, d'autres le paysages, ou bien le ciel, ou encore, quelque fois il fermait les yeux un instant. Une fois que sa sœur l'eut rejoint, ils discutèrent sur leurs idées pour leur voyage en chuchotant, pour ne pas trop dérangeait l'adolescente qui méditait. Soudain une voix coupa le silence en déclarant «Terre-en-vue!». À ces mots certains passagers dont le trio d'amis se précipitèrent vers le bord pour voir Dolle apparaître devant eux. Ils étaient bientôt au port lorsque le petit déjeuner fut prêt, mais avec autant d'excitation, le trio ne le remarqua pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'Anemia et Okéa les appelèrent, les faisant se retourner et s'approcher d'elles. Elles amenaient avec elles deux petits sacs, et trois bols dans les mains.

«Vous n'allez tout de même pas partir sans avoir pris de petit déjeuner. Tenez, on a demandé à l'équipage ce que vous preniez d'habitude et y ajouté une pomme!» Dit la capitaine tendant deux des bols, tandis que son second tendit le dernier.

«Merci.» Répondirent-ils tous au même temps.

«On était tellement distrait qu'on avait pas fait attention.» Ajouta la noiraude.

«Buvez vite, on ne tardera pas à accoster.

-Quand vous aurez fini, posez vos bols dans le bureau.»

Ils prirent les deux sacs et firent comme elles dirent, ce qui ne leur prit pas longtemps et profitèrent pour dire au revoir aux deux femmes. Le bateau finissait d'accoster et la jeune Zoldyck regardait le quai tandis que la fille aux cheveux bleus rangeait le petit sac qui lui avait été donné dans son sacs à dos quand...

«Gon!»

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour la voir, mais celle-ci courut excitée vers la sorti du bateau. Son frère à qui lui sembla avoir compris ce que sa sœur avait crié, regarda rapidement le port et les alentours avant de tout comme elle prononcer le nom de son ami. Il commençait à courir quand la voix de Yukimi l'arrêta dans son élan.

«Attends! Vous allez où comme ça?

-C'est Gon il est là.

-Gon, tu veut dire celui...

-Pas le temps pour ça. Viens!

-Ouah!»

Kirua la prit par le poignet, la forçant à courir, voulant rattraper sa sœur mais aussi content de voir son meilleur ami. De plus les gens commençaient à s'amasser près du bateau, ce qui faisait qu'ainsi ils ne se sépareraient pas. Aruka quant à elle avait déjà réussi à atteindre l'endroit où était l'adolescent.

«Gon!

-Euh! Hé Aruka!» Cria-t-il joyeux en attrapant la jeune fille qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus avant de la reposer. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Où est Kirua?

-Dolle est notre nouveau arrêt. Il arrive. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai couru jusqu'ici.

-Tu devrais éviter de faire ça. Ça peut être dangereux et Kirua s'inquiète pour toi.

-Je sais, mais je savais que je ne risquerais rien en venant te rejoindre.

-Oui mais sois prudente.

-Hai!

-Oh! Kirua!»

Le garçon aux cheveux argents arrivait en effet, en tenant toujours le poignet de l'aspirante hunter derrière lui, la cachant légèrement. Il se stoppa soudainement en voyant son ami se précipiter vers lui comme Aruka venait de le faire. Son élan était tel que Kirua dut faire quelque pas en arrière pour prendre de l'équilibre mais puisque l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus ne remarqua pas son arrêt à temps, elle se cogna contre lui, ce qui entraîna la chute des trois adolescents. La noiraude s'approcha d'eux inquiète.

«Kirua! Ça faisait longtemps. Oh, c'est qui cette fille?» Demanda Gon en se mettant à quatre pattes.

«Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui.» Répondirent les deux garçons.

«Disons que j'ai déjà connu mieux.» Ajouta la jeune fille, qui se trouvait sous les deux adolescents.

Les garçons se relevèrent pour que la jeune Caela puisse en faire de même. Une fois tous de bout les présentations purent commencer. Ce fut Aruka qui s'en occupa.

«Yukimi voici Gon. Gon voici Yukimi. Onii-chan et moi l'avons rencontré sur l'Île Tiers. Elle va participer à l'examen hunter.

-Vraiment c'est génial! Kirua tu lui a déjà parlé de la montagne et des Kiriko?

-Non pas encore.

-De quoi vous parlez?

-Là-bas.» Dit l'ex-assassin en indiquant une montagne au loin. «Dans l'arbre de cèdre au sommet de cette montagne vit une famille de Kiriko, des quides de l'examen.

-Ce sont des amis, si tu leur dit être notre amie, ils t'aideront à aller jusqu'à l'endroit où se déroule la première épreuve de l'examen.

-Super! Merci!

-Sinon Gon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» Interrogea le hunter aux yeux bleus.

«J'ai croisé Biske pendant un voyage, du coup je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à la ville où commencera l'examen, elle va être une des examinatrices de cette année et voulait profiter d'un spa réputé qui s'y trouve apparemment.

-La vieille?!

\- C'est qui Biske?

-Biskette Kruger c'est une hunter qui a entraîné onii-chan et Gon, c'est onii-chan qui me l'a dit.

-Tu peux pas la manquer, elle semble jeune mais c'est une vieille dame, avec des cheveux blonds souvent attachés en deux couettes, elle a des yeux roses, et elle porte toujours une robe bouffante rose et un mantelet de la même couleur. Comment va-t-elle?

-En pleine forme. Elle m'a aussi demander si j'avais des nouvelles de toi. C'est super tu vas pouvoir la rencontrer Yukimi, mais ne la traite jamais de vieille!

-D'accord. Bon je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille maintenant, la foule aussi a commencé à se dissiper.

-Oui. C'est vrai.» Approuva Gon.

«Yukimi quand tu pourras, tu nous appellera Kirua et moi, pour nous dire comment tu te débrouille dans l'examen.

-C'est d'accord, je le ferai. Bon, j'y vais.»

Ils se dirent au revoir et l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus partit en courant en direction du cèdres en faisant un signe de la main, en souriant, à ses amis de cheveux noirs qui lui criaient «Au revoir!» et «Bonne chance!» au loin. Kirua trouvant sa trop enfantin, et surtout embarrassant, se conta de faire de même que la jeune fille qui s'éloignait. Quand elle fut trop loin pour les entendre, ils s'arrêtèrent. Après un moment, le jeune garçon aux yeux marrons écarquilla les yeux.

«Kirua on a oublié de lui parler de la question de la vieille dame du village!

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûre qu'elle arrivera.»

Gon et Aruka le regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers la fille de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fut plus visible de là où ils étaient.

PDV Yukimi

Je courrai vers la montagne que les garçons m'avaient indiqué. J'étais toute excitée, j'avais vraiment hâte d'arriver au lieu de l'examen. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. _Sourire…_ _D_ _epuis que j'ai rencontré Aruka et Kirua ça m'est arrivé de sourire réellement_ _plus d'une fois sans m'en rendre compte. E_ _t je suis plus proche que jamais de devenir hunter. Je suis tellement contente! Les amis, merci. Papa, tu verras, je réussirai…_ _J_ _e vais devenir hunter!  
_

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déçu après toute cette attente J'avais prévu de me racheter en sortant deux chapitres pendant ses vacances mais finalement, grâce à mes devoirs ce ne sera pas possible T0T  
Comme d'habitude si j'ai rater une faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Pour les nouveaux prénoms: Masamune signifie excellentes intentions; Anemia je l'ai inventé à partir de anemos (du grec) qui signifie vent et me fait penser à anemone, une fleur qui existe tant sur terre que dans la mer; Okéa est inspiré d'okeanos, qui signifie océan en grec.**

 **Si quelqu'un veut savoir les raisons de tant de retard les voici: tout d'abord le fait que j'ai fait deux one shot, un sur Pokémon et l'autre sur Digimon. Certes c'était plus en début d'année, mais je m'attendais pas avoir autant de travail à partir d'environ février! Et quand le travail se calmait, il y avait les épreuves anticipées du BAC blanc puis les vrais.**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Sinon est-ce que ça vous a plu?**

 **Jane ! ^^**


End file.
